The Beginning
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A Harry's Styles' fanfic. Very dramatic and a lot of romance. Can get quite depressing, *tear warning.*
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning...

If only life was as easy as all the fairytales made it out to be. Life had never been so difficult, until now. Everything in my life, took a sudden turn for the worst. I used to be a bubbly, 15 year old. Then my mum died and my world fell apart. Father for one, had never been the same either. My mum was the life and soul of everything we did and we both loved her with all our hearts. Then she got an incurable disease and we lost her. Five months after she'd been released from hospital, she was gone. Out of our lives forever. All the time I felt like she was watching me, trying to keep me safe. I knew I just despretely wanted her back with us. My father had turned to alcohol for help, everytime he wandered in through the old oak door... He was drunk. No matter what the time of day, he simply gave up caring. We often fought about it and we both ended up incredibly upset. Then he found somebody else, she changed him. More for the better, than for the worse. She was different, she cared for me like my own mother did. However, that was short lived. Now, she'd often beat me, kick me around. I was more like a slave for her than anything. My dad never knew any of it was happening because she'd often keep me off school. Just so any of my uncovered wounds could be healed. Nobody at school could tell how much pain I was really feeling. I managed to cover it up well. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hide the truth from everyone but I would. I had too.

That morning, I rose to the sun beaming in through my large bay window. I squinted my eyes slightly, trying to adjust my vision to the light. I yawned to myself quietly, then swung my legs off my bed. Standing up slowly, I dragged myself over to my wardrobe, flicking through endless amounts of clothes. I chose a long sleeved, skin tight, red top and a pair of dark grey skinny's. The mirror showed me a reflection I wasn't expecting to see. I looked pretty much a mess, at times I didn't care about the way I looked. It was first day back at school, I had to make a good impression. In my school, there were average standards for your appearance but I still tried to look my best in any case. I picked out my bright red converse, and put on a pair of white socks. Applying little make-up, I turned the hair straightners on, wanting to get rid of any kinks in my long, chocolately brown hair. I had to admit, I took a last glance in the mirror and quite liked what I saw. A slight tapping rung out on my bedroom door.

"Morning, Lo. Ready to go to school yet?" It was father, for a change. He was usually at work, he often got odd days off though.

"Morning Dad! Yeah, coming out now." I replied cheerfully. Bouncing out my room, I saw my dad stood there, looking slightly weary. "You ok? Looking a little tired this morning." I told him, not harshly. Just truthfully.

"Yes I'm fine. I didn't get too sleep till late last night, had some more work too do." He smiled at me, I returned the sweet little gesture. "Best get you too school then." He said to me, then I nodded. Grabbing my bag from the bottom of the stairs, I decided not to say bye to Denise. She didn't deserve my time. Denise is my step mum, I call her by her first name. Only in my mind though. If I didn't called her 'mum' in person, she'd beat me. Just like always. My life to her, was pretty much pointless. My existance to her, was invisible. She'd only talk to me if she wanted something doing. I hated being pushed around but there was nothing else I could do. Everytime I tried to get my dad to listen to me, I got told I was just being silly. I tried to tell him just after she'd beaten me, so I could show him the evidence. I was usually locked in my room though, straight after. I had only keys to get into the house, not one for my bedroom door. There was countless times I'd thought about leaving home. Running away from everything. It never worked well though, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I arrived at school, waving goodbye to my father. I took my time making my way to the others. I was quite popular at school, I worked well with people.

"Goodmorning Gorgeous!" Callum shouted over from the other side of the group. In all honesty, he was a an ass hole. Most times, he irritated the life out of me.

"Goodbye fish face." I replied, rudely. Giggles started off in the group and Callum started turning red. Bright red. He always tried to be better than everyone else and failed miserably.

"Hey Lola!" It was Rachel, my best friend. We knew each other extremely well, we'd been friends since we were in nappies. Our families were close so it just made sense that we were.

"Rachel! How've you been?" I asked, going over to give her a hug. She welcomed me into the hug.

"I've been great. What about you? Haven't been out recently." She seemed concerned. I figured she had a reason to be. We used to see each other all the time when my mum was around, my real mum. Then Denise came along and I wasn't really allowd out anymore. Still, I had a long list of excuses ready for when I got asked why I wasn't out.

"I've been pretty good thanks. Oh, sorry about about that, been busy helping dad to decorate." I tried to be as convincing as possible. I kne deep down she never really believed me but she went along with it anyway. Sometimes, I nearly let the real reason slip but quickly changed my mind.

"Oh ok. Well, you want to come out after school? To the park with us?" She asked kindly. I wanted to go, really wanted to. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea though. It was my dad's day off, so she wouldn't have any chance to beat me. I was safe to go out tonight, I decided. After debating with myself mentally for a while.

"Yeah sure, we're in maths class together last anyway. So I'll see you then?" I grinned, thinking how great it would be to finally go out again.

"Of course, bye Lo." She started to walk away from me. A few of the others following her footsteps. One of my friend's, Louis, came beside me then. Putting his arm around my shoulders. I didn't mind. He was someone I was also close with, he was a joker.

"Goodmorning lovely, first class with me. Bet you can't wait." He winked at me cheekily. I nudged him lightly, he pretended to be hurt.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself." I was flirting with him, jokingly. It tended to annoy the other boys around us. After a while they ended up walking off, sick of our continuous flirting. A few snarky comments were made, 'get a room' was the most popular. Louis and I were on our way to Biology, he took his arm from around my shoulder. "Thank god, they've finally gone." I exclaimed, feeling more relaxed.

"You were enjoying our moments there really." Once again, he winked at me. I just giggled at him, smiling. "You wanna know something?" He asked, lowering his tone a little.

"Yeah, go on then. What's up?" I felt worried, he could've been about too tell me anything.

"Well... Callum likes you." He said, biting his bottom lip.

"What do you mean likes me?" I was urging a reply from him. I should've been able to guess the outcome.

"Oh come on Lola, it's a bit obvious. He's pretty much in love with you, he just doesn't like to show it. Well, not properly anyway. He's only an ass at times because he's around others. I bet that if you and him had a chat alone, he'd be completely different." Louis sounded like he was making sense. Maybe Callum would be different. It still wouldn't change my perspective on him. No matter what he said.

"It's just, I don't like him at all. Maybe that sounded a little harsh but I just don't." I turned my head towards the floor. I felt a bit iffy and I started going into a world of my own. Just thinking of different things. Most of the stuff I thought of meant very little too me. We arrived at biology class, early for a change. We were usually just arriving after the bell had rung.

"You two are early this morning." Miss Karlson spoke, still scribbling things on the board.

"Yeah, we're awake as well. Now there's something scary for you on a morning." Louis joked, Miss had a little giggle at the front. She was young, early twenties. Everybody loved Louis, he was too lovely not to like.

"Hmm, well you two do tend to wonder in looking like zombies most mornings. Nice to see you's so alive." Miss replied, going along with the joking. We could have a laugh with Miss Karlson because she could take a joke. Other teacher's might not of joked on with us as much. The bell sounded and our conversation stopped dead. Louis moved seats and we sat waiting for everybody else to arrive. A crumpled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I unravled it. The note read; 'meet me at break, at the lockers. Need to talk with you. Louis x.' I folded it back over and gave Louis a nod. He smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. I didn't quite understand why but it seemed important.

Biology went by quite quickly and I headed to my locker. Just needed to get a few books and folders out. Mel, the school bitch came strutting past. I'd just gotten everything I need out, papers and folders. Then she whacked into me, making me drop everything.

"Stupd bitch." I exclaimed under my breathe. I spun round too see her standing right in my face.

"Don't you ever say that about me again." She spoke angrily. She was nothing special, she just tried to act better than everybody else. I knew better, she was jealous because I was friend's with Louis. Louis and I went out one time and she was broken. So she's pretty much hated me ever since.

"Or what are you going to do? Kill me? Somehow, I doubt it. Louis wouldn't like you very much if you did. Trust me." I sneered back at her. Her bony fingers wrapped around my kneck, forcing me up against the lockers.

"Don't you dare do that ever again... Or trust me... I will kill you. You've been warned." She whispered in my ear, threatning me. She finally let go of me, I was gasping for air. Spluttering and choking. She smiled smugly, then wandered off with her sheep following behind her. I bent my head downwards, holding onto my stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?" An unfamilar voice asked. Somebodies hand was on my shoulder, I peered upwards. I was left speechless by what I saw. A boy, possibly 5'10' with deep brown, curly hair and beautiful turquoisy coloured eyes was looking at me. He seemed more concerned than anything, I didn't even know him. I wanted too know him though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Happens most of the time." I told him, it was the truth. She usually knocked me around. To her I was just trash but at least I wasn't the one that looked like it.

"She usually does that too you? Sorry, I would've helped if I got here quicker." He smiled at me reassuringly, he was sweet. I'd never seen him before, which was strange. Considering I knew pretty much everybody in the school.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really. Are you new here? Just I've never seen you about before." I started grabbing my things up from the floor, the boy knelt down helping me.

"Aha, got moved here last week. They didn't accept me until Yesterday though. My name's Harry by the way." He held his hand out, I shook it. He handed me my stuff that he'd picked up.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Lola, nice to meet you. Need help getting to next class? I'm late already but never mind." I stuffed everything into my bag and flung it onto my shoulder. It nearly fell straight back off, I hadn't realised how heavy it would be. I watched as he took out his schedule sheet. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was pretty much perfect.

"English with Mr Norman?" He bit his lip, clearly oblivious to where that was.

"That's my next class, come with me." I wasn't lieing either. We were already five minutes late anyway. Side by side we walked to English, having a general chat about life. I had to be careful what I told him. I knew what I could and couldn't speak about. We'd made it too English and I pushed the door open.

"Where have you two been? You're nearly ten minutes late! This is unacceptable!" Mr Norman practically spat the words out. He had always been an ass, never liked him at all.

"Sorry Sir, I got told to go and find Harry by Miss June because he's just started here. Needs help finding his way around. It was a last minute thing." I lied and it wasn't obvious that I had. I could sometimes act quite well, I managed to keep a straight face when I lied at times.

"Ok then Lola, take a seat. So you must be Harry Styles? Welcome to the school." For the first time in the whole term, Mr Norman smiled. He actually smiled. Wow, there's something that hardly's ever happened. There were typically only two seats left, both right next too each other. Also, right in the middle of the class. We both took our seats. Mel wasn't in many of my classes anymore, which made me feel more relaxed. I was in top sets for everything and she was only really good at Maths and Physics. Everything else she sucked at, she just didn't like to admit it.

"Hey, um, you want to go out tonight?" Harry breathed into my ear. He'd taken me by surprise. Since he hadn't spoken since we took our seats.

"Sorry. I can't. Well, actually, I'm going out with some of my friends. I don't think they'd mind if you came along, would you ike too?" I asked kindly. I didn't usually fall for people this quickly but he was incredible. He was sweet, considerate, caring and incredibly hot. We'd known each other less than an hour and I already couldn't get him of my mind. That was crazy.

"Earth to Lola." Harry was waving his hand in front of my face. Mr Norman had left the room.

"Oh right sorry. What's up?" I felt slightly embarrassed to have been caught in my own world. I never usually did that. Never usually just zoomed out from the world.

"I was just asking what-" Harry stopped his sentence short because of Mr Norman interrupting.

"Be quiet over there!" He shouted at us. I wanted to just walk out the classroom and take Harry with me, but I knew I'd just get shouted at some more. I wasn't up for anymore shouting, I got enough of being bossed around at home. Never mind school.

"What time and place are we meeting up?" Harry got even quieter, I could barely make out what he was saying. I ripped a piece of paper out of my english book and wrote the details down. He read them quickly then mouthed 'thank you'. I mouthed back 'no problem'. The bell screeched out it's awful tune. Then again, I loved it for getting me out of this lesson. Harry was wandering along beside me, I hadn't noticed at first.

"So, what you got next?" Harry asked, resting his arm around my shoulders. I'd never felt so awkward with somebody.

"Um... PE. We'll be running miles. Have I ever told you how much I hate the lesson in general?" I was being totally serious. I hated PE so much. He gigglied a little.

"No, I don't think you have. Care to enlighten me?" He joked. We had a long conversation on the way to PE about things we did and didn't like. When we reached the PE block, Louis came over to me. Looking pretty peeved. Harry continued walking, obviously not wanting to get involved.

"Lou, what's up?" I asked as he came over to me. His expression softened slightly, even though he still had his fists clenched.

"Well, it's not like Mel just went and told the whole school who I liked or anything. Just decided to broadcast it around. I didn't want Isabel to find out this way. That bitch is going to die." Louis was infuriated and he was burning hot. I put my hands on his shoulders, restraining him from moving any further.

"Killing her wont really solve anything. Anyway, when are you planning on telling Izzie anyway? It's been a while..." I was right, he'd liked her for almost a year. He's always just been to frightened to tell her. Isabel was lovely, she was a great friend. Her and Louis were clearly meant to be together. They were the closest out of our group and were usually always flirting with each other. However, they were serious when they wanted to be. I'd seen both sides of both of them.

"Yeah but killing her will get rid of our problems. Maybe tonight at the park. What the heck can I say too her though? Oh, it's been year and I love you. Yeah, I'm sure she'd just love that..." He trailed off, sighing. He wasn't even annoyed or angry anymore, just more downhearted than anything.

"Not all of our problems. Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she feels exactly the same way, it's a bit obvious." I stated the obvious to him. They were always together. They went everywhere with each other. They just did EVERYTHING together.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, see you in a bit. Bet you can't wait too run those miles." Louis nudged me, I groaned loudly.

"Thanks for reminding me." I moaned. I got changed into my PE kit, then went straight to the track. Suprisingly, Harry and Louis were already there. A few of the other boys I was friends with were there too (Liam, Zayn and Niall). I got on well with them all, just spoke mostly to Louis. My PE top, was tight fitting. I hated it, it hugged all the places, I didn't want it too. My boobs for instance, considering how pervy some of the guys were in my year.

"You're out before all the others, makes a change. Usually always late." Louis spoke first. I shoved him lightly and he just laughed.

"You can't talk, fat ass." I continued the joke on and Louis pushed me. Close to knocking me over and we started laughing. We always knew how to have a good laugh. The whole time, Harry had just been stood there. Staring and smiling at me. "Miss Lasyarse out yet?" I asked, cheekily. Our PE teacher, was the biggest bitch ever. She chose her favourite's quickly. Her actual name was Miss Eckles. No offence but it was a pretty daft surname, not that it was her fault. She was just born with it. Nobody in our class actually liked her.

"Coming down the hill now. Ready to start jogging five laps, Harry?" Louis asked him nicely.

"Yeah, used to do ten a day at my old school." He wasn't joking either. To me, five laps was ridiculous... But ten, just no. The track was big enough as it was.

"Anybody fancy walking it with me?" I asked, lazily. Joking, but only slightly.

"Hey, no way. Get you're legs moving, lazy." Louis said, rejecting my generous offer.

"Fine, if you insist." In all honesty, I wasn't that bad at doing miles. In fact, I was pretty good. I usually finished before all the others anyway. Starting off a normal pace, each lap I got a little faster. Moving at quite a steady pace, Harry started running alondside me. I didn't have time to talk, running wore me out enough. Also, he was incredibly distracting. Not that I minded him being a distraction. Since he was a nice one to have.

"Ready to sprint the last lap?" He asked, no puffing and panting at all.

"Yup." I replied simply. I was burning up, I had to finish the last lap though.

"Race you." He said, looking and winking at me. Our speeds gradually got even quicker. It was the last 100 metres. I sped off in front of him. He tried to catch up, but failed. When he made it to the end of the race track, I stood there waiting. Holding out a bottle of water out too him. He snatched it out my hand, drinking half the contense of it.

"Hmm... I've just been thinking... You know how you said this was a race?" I questioned him. He raised his eyebrows, forcing me to continue. "Well, usually when somebody wins a race... They get a prize." I grinned slyly. I think he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes... So what would you like your prize to be?" He began to get closer to me. I felt myself warming up. Just then, I got drenched. Someone had chucked a bucket of water all over me.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to curse under my breathe and a chorus of chuckles sounded from behind me.

"I just thought you needed a wash. Smell a bit." It was Mel. I turned around. I was sick of being treat like shit. I dragged her head down by her hair. She yelped like a baby. By this time, there was a crowd of people surrounding us.

"Shut the fuck up! Just wait, I'm going to kick your ass so hard. Hopefully, might knock some sense into your dense brain." I was threatning her. Clenching my fist, I raised it. I was just about to land a punch right on her face, then a hand wrapped around my own Stopping me from going any further. "What are you doing?" I was highly irritated with Harry for stopping me from knocking her senseless.

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret. You might end up just as hurt as I know she would. I couldn't see you in so much pain. Just come with me." He was trying to calm me, by giving me the cutest smile I'd ever seen. I gave in. I dragged her down by her hair on last time.

"Do anything like that ever again and I'll kill you. You're just lucky somebody stopped me this time, there wont be a next time. For your sake anyway." I shoved her too the ground then walked away with Harry. He took my hand in his own, I felt myself grinning shyly. The wind brushed against me, making me shiver.

"Here, have my jumper." He was taking his jumper off and accidently lifted his other top up as well. Wow, he had such a nice body. I shook my head out of the trance I'd managed to get into. He pulled his jumper over my head then I did the rest.

"Thank you." I said, hugging myself to keep warm. Harry pulled me into him. Rubbing my upper back, trying to warm me up some more. I was definitely getting warmer. Harry grinned at me, then let go. His face turned angry, he was looking elsewhere. I spun round. "Harry what's wrong?" I asked as he started to walk off.

"My sister." That's all he said. I followed him, curious to know what was happening. "Lola, just go. I'll explain later." He knew I wanted to know but he wouldn't let me go with him. I accepted that and just nodded. He kissed the top of my head then ran off to catch up with his sister who was just meandering around the school. Clearly she was skipping classes. I was left standing there, alone. A hand rested on my shoulder. I nearly had a heart attack, I turned to face the person.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you." It was Liam, which was odd. Considering we never really spoke much. He was one of the hottest guys in the school, without a doubt.

"Don't worry about it. What do you need me for?" I asked, sweetly.

"Uh, well, I just wondered if you knew where Julia was? I mean, she hasn't replied to any of my texts in the last week. Everytime I've rang her it's went straight to voicemail. She hasn't been round." Liam sounded incredibly worried, he looked broken. Julia was his girlfriend, they were tight. They were pretty much unbreakable.

"No sorry. You want to go round hers with me after school? We'll just meet the others at the park after?" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks. See you at the gates after school yeah?" He was serious. In fact, he was one of the most serious people I knew. Could be fun when he wanted to be though. I nodded at him simply, then waved as he sprant off the get changed. I decided to go and get changed as well. There was nothing else for me to do. I was bored, confused and worried. Julia had went missing suddenly and something was clearly wrong with Harry. I just knew nothing anymore. Everything I thought I once knew, just meant nothing at that moment in time. Harry kept coming to my mind, nearly my every thought. I checked my side which was killing me. It was the area that still was badly bruised. Robyn (Niall's sister) came barging in the changing room.

"Hey... Whoa, what happened there?" She asked, pointing towards my side. I covvered it up quickly. Damn, why did I have to be such an idiot?

"Just fell over a few days ago. Nothing much." I spoke out loud, my excuse was pretty awful. It was the best one I could think of at the time.

"Alright then, we best start getting changed then." Robyn went to the other side of the changing room where her stuff was. Taking my PE kit off, I sprayed myself with deoderant, then dragged my clothes on. I checked the way I looked in the changing room mirror. What. A. State. There was mascara stains all down my face. I put my finger under the cold tap in the toilet, came back out and started rubbing my face vigorously.

"Whoa, Would you not prefer make-up wipes instead of tearing your skin off?" Isabel asked, handing a packet of them too me. I looked at them confused.

"Do you usually carry them around with you?" I started chuckling. It was a weird thing to be randomly carrying around with you, I guessed she was a bit of a life saver though.

"Na, went to a sleepover, had them in my bag. Forget to take them out. There's the story of how they got there." She smiled, within a second she turned serious. "What's that mark on your back?" She asked, her frown line showing. My eye's turned large.

"It's nothing." I said, not very convincingly.

"It doesn't look it." She went to inspect futher, so I turned away from the mirror to face her.

"Just leave me alone ok? I said it's nothing, so it's nothing!" I shouted nastily. I yanked my bag of the peg it was on, stuffing my things into it.

"Yeah, doesn't seem that way." She replied back, nastier. I sighed heavily, then left the changing room. That would be the second time somebody had nearly found out. I needed to be more careful with covvering myself up. Not that I was ever naked or anything. Hands grabbed my waist from behind.

"Hello beautiful." Harry said, a lot more relaxed than earlier. This was a little bit weird, he was holding my waist and calling me beautiful. I must of done something right today. We'd gotten pretty close over the past day.

The day passed by pretty quickly and it was time to go find out what was wrong with Julia. None of us had seen her around lately and it was really strange. She was usually always out with us and texting everybody. Where as recently, she'd text nobody or spoken to anybody. I was leaning against the school's huge metal gate when I caught sight of Liam getting closer.

"Hey Lola, lets go check out what's going on." We hopped on the bus. Her house was about fifteen minutes away and we weren't planning on getting there slowly. Liam sighed heavily beside me and tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Liam, I'm sure she's fine." I hugged him, calming him down.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He smiled at me then I let go. The bus journey after that was filled with silence. Not one word was spoken. I just stared out the window as building's flashed by. "Lola, it's our stop." Liam was shaking me. Once again, I'd drifted off into my own world. We sprant round to her house and it felt odd. It had a scary atmosphere about it, that I didn't like. I wasnt going to show it though. I banged on her door, screaming her name in the letterbox. When I tried to open the door it was locked. I never usually went to open people's doors but this was starting to worry me.

"Nobody home?" Liam asked shakily.

"No. Lets look around this garden. Surely there's some sign of where they've gone." I gave him a half smile then we searched her garden. The search was nearly finished, then I checked in one of her plant pots. Two keys were there, I grabbed them out. "Liam, we're going in." Ok, so maybe it was trespassing on somebody elses property, but we needed to know what was going on. Especially Liam. I forced the key into the lock and it fit. I turned it, pushing the door open. The place was pretty much empty, apart from one letter on the floor. I picked it up, opening it quickly. I scanned it, reading what was on the sheet of paper. The dreaded lump rose in my throat and my eyes grew wide.

"Lola, what is it?" He yanked it from out of my shaking hands. He read it much quicker than I had and he let the paper fall to the floor. We cried into each other, she'd gone. She'd never told any of us that she had a brain tuma. She was so fit and healthy, how could it be? A whole week she'd been off we'd heard nothing about what was going on and they'd moved to another country for better surgery. There was perfectly good hospitals in Britain, it just made no sense.

"I'm going to have to ring the others. They deserve to know." I told Liam, who was now crushed. He just nodded, sitting down slowly on the staircase. The easiest person to ring would be Louis. I dialled in his number, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Hey Lo, what's going on? Where are you and Liam?" Louis seemed to be ever so slightly concerned.

"We're at Julia's. You's have to come now, it's important." I tried to keep my voice steady, I found it difficult.

"We're on our way." He said that then cut me off.

It took about five minutes for them all to arrive, the park wasn't all that far away. All of them piled in through the front door. All their mouths dropped wide open in disbelief. "What's happened?" Louis asked, stern and worried.

"It's Julia. She has a brain tuma and they've moved elsewhere to get surgery. They might never be coming back." I sobbed the words out and Harry came straight over to me. Taking me into a strong embrace. The other's went to Liam, he needed the support more than I did.

"Come on, lets go back to mine yeah?" Harry whispered in my ear. I just nodded at him. "We're gunna go, if you need us just let us know. Sorry for your loss." He spoke sympathetically. We left Julia's house, shutting the door behind us. "My house is just round the corner from here." He held my hand the whole way to his. He tried to make me laugh by telling me jokes. Nothing worked, I just wasn't in the mood.

We went into his house, it wasn't huge. In fact, it was just a normal sized house but it was beautifully decorated. The hallway had a fluffy red carpet with white painted walls. A girl, possibly 5'5' came wandering out of one of the rooms, headphones on. She whacked straight into me, without a care in the world.

"SANNE! Apologize now." He demanded. That was his sister, she was the girl I'd seen earlier. She took her headphones off, giving harry the 'death' look.

"I have nothing to apologize for. She was in my way, had to get past somehow." She seemed so miserable. She had seemed pretty lonely at school.

"Oh just piss off. Seriously, it's always somebody else's fault." He started to curse under his breathe. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah well, if you insist." She replied cheekily, running up too her room. I was confused; I'd never seen a brother and sister so awful to each other. I didn't have any siblings, so it sometimes got a bit lonely in my house.

"What was all that about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 4

He shook his curls, dragging his fingers through them. He seemed hurt by what had just happened.

"We aren't very close. Basically, mum and dad split up and we blame it on each other. I know it's not really either of our faults but there's nothing I can do. I miss my dad." Once the truth was out, he began to cry. I missed my mum, so I knew how he felt.

"I miss my mum. She died of an incurable disease. My dad's remarried but I hate my step-mum. I'd give anything to have my real mum back." I'd never been able to say that out loud before. So it made me a bit emotional to be able to say it finally. With Harry everything that I once thought I could never say would just come out naturally. He put his arm around me, taking me into what seemed to be his living room. It was lovely and cozy; it felt like my home already. I felt I belonged here and that had never happened before. I took a seat in the middle of the sofa and Harry took the seat beside me. I rested my head on his chest and stretched out, taking up the other end of the sofa.

"Take it your comfy then?" He joked, smirking at me.

"Actually, I'm very comfy." I grinned at him, I felt ridiculously happy. He stroked my hair, flicking the TV on. He chucked the controls on the chair on the other side of the room.

"I um..." He trailed off, unable to say what was on his mind. He'd done it before, he could do it again.

"Go on, tell me." I urged him on. It didn't seem like bad news that he wanted to tell me.

"When I first met you, I was amazed... I'd never seen anybody like you. You're always so sweet and caring. Well, apart from with Mel but I understand that. I think you're incredible and I feel like I've known you for so long already. You're pretty much the girl I've been waiting for. Will you be my girlfriend?" In all fairness, I'd so desperately been waiting for him to ask me that. Considering I'd been thinking the exact same about him, apart from the Mel bit.

"Of course I will, Mr. Styles." I winked at him, then he planted his soft lips on top of mine. Pulling onto his knee, we got a bit carried away. He lifted my top up just above my belly, I winced. His eyes flung open and went straight to where he'd just touched.

"Lola, what the hell? How did that happen?" He stared down at the huge purple bruise on my side. I wouldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

I didn't know how to respond, I wanted so desperately to tell him but I couldn't.

"I just fell over that's all. Nothing serious." I couldn't manage to look at him. Meaning that was the most unconvincing I'd ever been. I flipped my mobile around in my hands.

"Lola, don't lie to me please. What's happened?" He was trying to get it out of me by making me feel guilty. Things don't work as easily as that, he should've known that.

"Nothing, seriously. Just drop it!" I started to raise my voice. Getting peeved with his persistence.

"No, what's happened? Just tell me." He was pleading me, giving me puppy dog eyes. I got up off the sofa and walked away from him. "Oh, come on Lola. I'm just worried about you." He was still trying to get it out of me, no matter how he tried to cover it up.

"Still not giving up then?" I opened his front door, slamming it behind me. Following me outside, he held onto my shoulder, making me stop.

"Lola. Dear god, just tell me what's happened!" He shouted at me. For the first time ever, he'd shouted at me. As much as it had hurt me, I wouldn't let him see it.

"NO! JUST PISS OFF!" I screamed back at him. I was getting sick of him asking, I couldn't say yet he kept going on and on. He looked so hurt but I couldn't stay. He'd just keep trying and I knew he would. I ran away from him. I was scared; I didn't want him to find out. I didn't want him to get hurt by her as well. I ran off down the street, not stopping until I got home. I stayed outside for a while as a cold wind blew my hair in my face, making me shiver. I got my breathe back and snuck inside. I didn't want anybody to hear that I'd entered. I crept up the stairs and ran too my room. Locking it from the inside so nobody else could get in. I slid down my door, crashing to the floor at the bottom. I huddled into myself, crying into my knees. I hated arguing with people. Especially when it came to Harry. I cried quietly to myself. Somebody knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked; steadying my voice.

"It's me." Dad replied through the door. I couldn't of been happier that it was him. I unlocked my door, opening it wide enough for him to come in. I wouldn't tell him about Denise now, she was in the house and it wasn't worth it. "What's wrong Lo?" Dad asked, looking at me. He'd never seen me this hurt since mum had died. The only times I'd ever cried this bad was when he'd never believed me. Even when I told him the truth.

"It's nothing. Just had a little argument with someone." I wasn't exactly lying to him. Apart from the fact it was something. Well, someone.

"Come on, don't lie to me. Tell your old dad what's really wrong. A boy maybe?" He read me like a book. I was too upset to be even the slightest bit convincing. Having a chat about boys with my own dad, would just be plain awkward. Not to mention weird.

"Might be one but um, can we not talk about it? No offence, it's just not really a thing father's and daughters tend to discuss..." I trailed off. I didn't say any of it meanly, I said it in a half joking tone. Just to make sure I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Well, ok. If you need me for anything, just come down and ask." He got up off my bed, we hugged each other briefly. Then he left my room. Finally, I was alone again. I put the lock back on my door. I gazed out my window, just to see darkness. Our outside lights only brightened up certain areas. The only thing visible was the stars. Nothing else was at this time of night. It was 8pm. The day was dragging so much. I kind of wanted it to be over. I unlocked my window's that led out onto the balcony. I stepped outside and the cold, fresh air hit me. Violently shivering, I grabbed my jacket off my bed post. I already had my slippers on; I'd be warm enough the way I was. I fell back onto the chair that was there and peered up at the stars. I tended to do this in order to think and forget about things. Only Harry was on my mind, something I didn't plan on forgetting.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. I didn't know where it had come from but I needed some tablets. I unlocked my door, plodding down the stairs. I felt utterly terrible. This felt worse than when Denise had just beaten me. First time for everything, I guessed. I put my left hand on my head and pushed the door open with my right. Denise was standing there, making something on the stove.

"Oh hun. What's wrong?" She was only acting like she cared because dad was in. Otherwise she would've told me I was a hypocondriac. Even if I was hardly ever ill and I never usually complained.

"Bad head." I told her, sternly. Not caring about how bitchy I sounded. I hated her, every reason to be bitchy.

"Let's get you some tablets then-" I interrupted her, no way was she getting tablets for me.

"I'll get them myself, thanks anyway." I had no reason in the world to trust her. She'd end up drugging me to death or something dramatic like that. She went back to doing whatever she was doing while I got my tablets. Swallowing them both down together with a glass over water. I wandered back up too my room.

"I'm off to work now. Bye loves!" It was dad. I said my 'goodbye' then ran up the stairs and into my room. Denise would not get me, not today. Truthfully, I was petrified. I fastened the lock on more door so tightly that I wasn't sure if I'd be able to open it again. The aroma of freshly cooked food wafted up my nose. It was ever so tempting but I was not going to leave my room until she left the house.

"Lola, would you like some breakfast?" She bellowed up the stairs, close to making the house shake. She didn't even bother to ask it nicely, just incredibly harshly.

"No, I'm fine thank you mum!" Oh how much I hated calling her that. She was no where close to being my mum. In fact, she was the furthest thing from it. I'd probably class her as my worst enemy.

"Ungrateful little bitch!" She screamed up the stairs. I became so much more terrified after she said that. I thought at times that I'd heard her come up the stairs. That was just me imagining things though. Can't exactly blame me, she'd beat me whenever she felt she wanted too. I spent all my time locked away in my room, quietly getting ready. I wasn't going into school or anything, just wasn't a big fan of sitting around in pajama's all day.

"I'm off too work now! I'd like a word with you when I get back!" She bellowed up the stairs again, then slammed the front door. I unlocked my door and peered straight down the stairs. That was the first time I'd felt safe since dad had left me alone with her. I was prepared not to be in when she wanted a 'word' with me. I'd go to Harry's. No way was I staying with her while she beat me half to death. That's when I remembered it was Wednesday and Harry wouldn't be in till about 4pm anyway. Denise was always back by around 3pm, so I was screwed and scared. I decided to tidy the whole house before anybody get in. Just too make sure I'd be less brutely beaten when she got in. My side still hurt after where she'd hit me in the ribs last time. Tonight, I'd protect myself. I had too.

It was 2:30pm and a loud knocking came from the front door. Nobody ever usually knocked on this time of day. So I was a little worried about who it could be. I raked through the cabinet next to the front door and found the keys. I plunged them in the lock and hastily opened the door. A girl, about 5'7' stood there, smiling away at me. She was acting like I knew who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously. Pointing at her while asking. She laughed out loud for a few seconds. She held her hand out.

"I'm Harry's cousin, Georgia." She still had her hand out in front of her, so I shook it rather hesitantly. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She put her hands up as if too say 'I surrender' then let herself in. "Nice house you have." She said, peeking round.

"Um thanks. So why are are you here?" I was completely confused. Harry and I might be going out but him telling his cousin where I live. A little weird.

"Well, you and Harry are a thing. He's asked me too come and check on you. Told me you were a bit... iffy the other night. So anything interesting to tell?" One thing that was already obvious, she was nosy. I shut the door.

"No, I'm fine. He doesn't need to worry about me. Before you ask, I'm not in school today because I don't feel all that good... How come you're not in school anyway?" It was pretty early to be knocking on people's doors if you hadn't finished school.

"I'm not in school anymore, college. We all have a day off, inset day or something daft like that any." She seemed like a nice enough person, maybe a little rude. "So, has my little cousin been nice to you? If he hasn't just let me know and I have some ass too kick." She grinned at me. Nice to know she had a good sense of humour.

"No, he's been great to me. Best thing that's happened to me in a long time." That was the honest truth. I'd never felt so good in a long time, then Harry came into my life. Turned it all around. I'd known him a little less than two days and I was already madly in love with him. A bit crazy really.

"Young love ey? Hm, I had that once. Didn't last too long..." She cut the sentence short and looked down at the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked, going closer too her. A tear fell down off her chin.

"Damn. Yeah, don't worry. Just remembering it all, hurts. It hurts a lot." She tried to smile through her hurt. I admired her for that, since I could never do it myself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too but... What happened?" I wouldn't be able to help her if she didn't tell me about it.

"I'm happy to talk about it. Just don't tell Harry... Please?" She was pretty much begging me. I found it strange how she'd never told Harry about it. How he'd never found out about it. I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell him. She continued. "Ok, good. Well, I was going out with this guy called Dale. We were tight, like unseprable. I did everything with him. Then one night, he was drunk and he..." She sniffed, crying more. "He raped me... I've never told anybody because I'm scared. In fact, I'm petrified that he'll come back." She was shaking, crying a river of tears. I pulled her into me, trying my best to comfort her.

"Why did you never tell anybody?" I asked, worried for her stability at the time.

"At the time, I believed myelf that he was properly drunk. He wasn't really. Just tipsy. I've never told anybody because I don't want him too hurt them as well..." She couldn't continue. I let her cry on my shoulder.

"You need to tell your family. I know you're scared but they're always there for you. You know that, just tell them." I was reassuring her. She nodded, agreeing with what I'd just said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you. Harry deserves someone like you. Glad he's found you." She smiled properly for the first time in a while. The clock was slowly ticking by, I looked up at it. It was quarter past 3.

"Thanks. Um, I don't mean to be rude but could you leave please? I'm just expecting my mum home that's all." I bit my bottom lip apologetically.

"Oh yeah sure. You've heard enough of my problems as it is. See you soon then yeah?" She spoke when leaving my house.

"Yeah of course. Nice meeting you Georgia." I smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you too sweetie." She waved then wandered off down the drive. I re-locked the door, running up too my room. I had to act like I was still as ill as I was in the morning. Snuggling back under my duvet, I managed to get comfy again. I didn't put the lock on my door this time because it would be pointless. I'd have to let her in anyway. My mobile started ringing on my bedside cabinet, I dragged it off it. Opening the text, I read it quickly. It was from Harry. It was only quarter to four and he was already home. It said 'Thanks for making Georgia tell us. She says you were lovely to her and I'd like to thank you for that as well. I love you. See you soon, Harry.3xxxxx'. I closed the text without replying. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Just wasn't in the mood at the time. I rested in my bed for a while until I heard the door being unlocked. The sound I'd been dreading hearing for so long.

"Lola, are you upstairs?" Denise practically grumbled up to me.

"Yes, I am." I replied back, harshly. Rolling over in my bed, I got up off the side of my bed. Dizziness hit me then, I caught my balance quickly. Denise came wandering in, shutting the door behind her. Locking it from the inside, I stepped away from her. She turned to face me, getting closer to me every second. I tried to hide my scarce during it all.

"Where were you yesterday? You were late for dinner!" She practically spat in my face. My bottom lip started to quiver. I controlled myself for the first time in a long time.

"I was round a friend's house. I'm sorry, I should've come home earlier." I looked towards the floor, snapping my head back up instantly. I knew how much she hated it when I didn't look at her while she was speaking. Pain, anger and hurt were making my blood boil. I wanted to lash out and hurt her for hurting me. There was nothing I could do. If I hurt her, she'd only hurt me more. I started retreating backwards towars my balcony. She followed my every footstep, even if I was walking backwards.

"Which friend's house?" She must of screamed in my face. My ears started to hurt.

"Harry's..." I mumbled. She obviously hadn't heard me because she got even closer.

"Who's house?" She repeated, this time louder. It was as if it was a crime to be round a boy's house. I was fifteen for christ's sake, I didn't need a tab on me anymore. This woman was mentally insane.

"HARRY'S ALRIGHT. HARRY'S!" I yelled in her face. I couldn't hold back what I was really feeling any longer. She clenched her fist and landed it on my right cheek. I fell backwards, smacking my head of the balcony windows. Falling to the floor, I tried to grab onto anything to get myself back up. There was nothing to hold onto. She walked right up too me and kicked me in the stomach. I was pretty sure I heard some of my ribs crack. I yelped out in pain, she ignored my cries. As per usual.

"Never again are you going to shout at me or go round a boys house. UNDERSTAND?" She bellowed right in my ear. I was crippled in pain, no longer able to stand up for myself.

"I understand." Those were the words I so despretely never wanted to say. I had no choice, if I wanted to live. My head was now spinning, I clasped a hand to where the pain was coming from. Blood was trickling from between the crack in my head. I felt immobilised. Denise left my room, shutting the door behind her. I forced myself to turn onto my other side, to be able to peer out of the window. I winced in pain. My eyesight was doubling but I dragged my self upwards. I unlocked the balcony windows and huddled my way outside. I caught sight of a figure looking up at me. Unaware of who it was, I tried shouting 'no' to them. Instead they sped up, speeding in through the front door. I collapsed backwards on the balcony, unable to retain conciousness. My eye lids slid down like shutters. Completely oblivious to what was happening below me, I faded out from the world. Numb with pain, shock and horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V

I stormed in through her front door too find Denise smiling away to herself. She was very clearly a physcopath. Surely she knew what she was putting Lola through.

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to tresspass on other people's properpty!" Denise yelled at me, I ignored her. Not giving a shit about what she thinks.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO MURDER MY GIRLFRIEND THEN SHOULD YOU?" I bellowed in her face. Now she was scared, it was obvious. I was taller then her, quite a lot taller in fact. No way would she try and hit me. I picked up one of the ornaments off the front door cabinet and started swinging it around. She looked horrified. Good, she deserved whatever came too her. I decided how much she really wasn't worth my time and ran to Lola's room. The fat bitch tried to catch up, she wouldn't this time. I tried to barge into her room, it was locked. So I used all the force I could in my right leg too break it down. I was lucky enough to have strong muscles in my leg. I saw Lola, lieing there outside in the cold. I ran too her, lifting her up with one of my arms. Blood was pouring out of her head and she looked ever so pale. Tears started trickling from the rim of my eyes. "CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW! YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE AND I'LL MURDER YO MYSELF!" I bellowed even louder than before. I even scared myself a little with how powerful my voice was. Denise was stood there shaking, then she moved when I shot her a look of death. "Oh Lo, come on wake up baby. It's me Harry, you don't need to worry now." I was craddling her like a baby, I couldn't lose her. Not because of that syco. I pulled her on my lap, rocking her back and forth genty. I let my tears slip into her gorgeous hair, my heart was cracking slowly. She got more and more fragile the more time that passed. I could hear sirens screeching from not so far away. Denise came plodging back in the room, looking as guilty as ever. An ambulance pulled up in the driveway. A police car was trailing behind it. Paramedics leaped out of the ambulance, they'd spotted me sitting there holding her. They were in the room with in a second resting a stretcher onto her bed. The pulled her away from me and placed on top of it, rushing back downstairs. I followed their every move. I'd be going to the hospital with her, since their was nobody else. I knew how she hated Denise, in fact she despised the woman. No surprise really, she was a murderer. Well, I'd only just found out that by the way I saw Lola lying. Considering Denise was the only one in, made it obvious who had done it. Police came bursting in through the door. Denise had guilt written all over her face. The two poliemen ran up too her.

"How did this all happen?" One of them asked her. She began to cry, understandle since she was going to prison.

"I did it." The syco actually owned up. Something I wasn't expecting too happen. I was expecting to put all the blame onto me. Since murderers usually always blamed somebody else for their mistakes. I left the house by the time they started putting handcuffs on her. We were on our way to the hospital now. Paramedics were fussing over Lola, checking her pulse every ten seconds. I wanted to hold her hand but I couldn't. They were always moving to check her everytime I reached over.

"She's fragile. Get this ambulance going quicker guys." One of the paramedics said out loud, shouting to the men in front.

"Sure thing." One of them replied. The speed quickly increased but it was nessacery. They wouldn't let her die, neither would I. I decided to longer try and grab onto her hand. I'd never be able to hold it for longer than a few seconds anyway. Instead I just stared out at her lifelessness and it stabbed me like a knife. Shot me like a million bullets. Then there'd always be that one that killed you at the end of the day. I couldn't help but cry. This hurt more than anything else in my life had. Losing my dad, yeah that was damn right awful but this. I just couldn't handle. If she died, life would never be the same again. Ever.

"We have to take her to theatre right away. Needs serious medical attention." The paramedic shouted to everyone in the ambulance. Including myself. I followed them through the corridors for a while but as soon as we got too the theatre door, it was shut in my face. They wouldn't want some unstable, hysterical teenager in there anyway. Just wouldn't help anything at all. Resting my hand on the window pane, I stared in through it at Lola. They were busy attaching multiple tubes too her and doing all manor of other things. I tried to keep myself calm but this was too much. I was alone right now. I had to talk to Sanne. We might not of been close but we could change that. I missed the way we used to be with each other, all bubbly and happy. Then we both changed for the worse because of our parent's divorce. I decided to ring her. Even if she didn't answer. The ringing went on for a while, then she picked up.

"What's up?" She wasn't exactly asking it nicely either.

"Can you come too the hospital? Like now? We need to talk to each other." I was asking, well more pleading. Usually she wouldn't pay attention too me. She seemed more alert today.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit Haz." She spoke nicely to me. That was the first time in about half a year. However, she'd called me 'Haz' a name I wasn't fond of. She knew that. At least she was being nice to me though. Made a massive change.

It was about a half hour later when she finally arrived. Plodding towards me she smiled weakly, waving. I'd never been to shocked in my life. Was this the sister I thought I knew?

"So, really... What the hells going? Why are you here?" She seemed more worried now than anything.

"Lola... Her Step-mum... Has practically beaten her too death... Or not far from it." I started to struggle to get my words out. Saying her name even made something inside of me stir. Then there was the terrible pain after it as well. I tried my best not to tear up again in front of Sanne. Her expression turned to surprised, shocked and downhearted all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She embraced me tightly, patting my back. Had somebody drugged this girl or something? This was exactly the old Sanne I remember. The one I loved so dearly, for so long.

"There's something else I'd like too talk too you about..." I stopped, sort of waiting for her to shrug or something. None of that happened, so I continued anyway. "After the divorce, we kind of seperated. Honestly Sanne, it hurts me because I still love you. You're my little sister. If I could take back all the horrible things I said too you, I would. You mean more to me than I've been showing you. From now on, I'd like to change that. Can we try and be the way we were before?" My voice was still shakey, so some of my words came out a bit weirdly. I could see her eye's starting to water.

"I've been waiting for you too say that ... For so long. I love you Harry." We hugged each other for a while, crying on each others shoulders in the process. The only person on my mind now was Lola. I let go of Sanne and went straight to the theatre again. All the blinds were still shut, meaning she was still there. It had been close too an hour since they'd first brought her in. I placed my hand on the window pane once again. In a way, I was trying too reach out too her. Even if she'd never know I was. I dragged my hand off the window, turning my head towards the floor. My knee's crashed to the floor. I'd never broken down so badly before. I was wailing and Sanne was running up too me, kneeling beside me. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry, so sorry." She put her arm around my shoulders. We were both crying again. I tried to get up but I just couldn't move. That's when I caught sight of a man running towards where we were. The theatre was the onl thing around this area, no other rooms. Apart from store rooms.

"Where's my girl?" He shouted, his eye's bright red. I still hadn't clicked onto who it was. At times I was so slow it was unreal.

"Sorry but who are you?" I asked. Still confused.

"I'm Lola's dad. You are?" He replied. Finally, I knew who it was. He had the same piercing blue eyes that Lola had. How come I didn't notice that before? It was a bit obvious.

"Harry Styles. Her boyfriend." I managed to stand up slowly. I held my hand out for him, he looked surprised. He shook it, with hardly any force. He gave me a slanted smile. At least he tried to make the effort of one. I could totally understand what he was going through.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Can I go in there?" He musn't of really visited hospital's all that often. I shook my head and he frowned slightly. "Why had I never believed her?" He mumbled to himself. I knew what he meant. I patted him on the shoulder, trying to sort of comfort him in a more manly way. He seemed to appreciate my efforts. "You coming to get a drink? I'll pay son." He was trying his best to keep us all calm. He was the strongest out of us all. The fact he called me soon made me feel like I'd made the right first impression.

"I think I'll just stay here. Thanks anyway. Sanne, you can go if you want?" I wanted to be alone. Sanne could tell, she nodded at me. Giving me a tight smile.

"Yeah ok. Be back in a bit." Sanne and Lola's dad walked off downt he corridor. Not really speaking to each other. I was alone now. Finally, it's what I'd been wanting to be for a while now. I just needed time to myself to think about things. This would all be sorted out soon. It had too be. Lola would survive and we'd be exactly the way we were before. That's the way I'd worked it out in my head anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

It took 6 hours for them too finally bring her out of the theatre. One of the nurses came straight up too me.

"Are you her brother?" The woman nurse asked me. Lola and I looked hardly anything a like, so that was a bit of a stupid question.

"Um no. I'm her boyfriend, but her dad is here." I was speaking apologetically and kindly at the same time. The nurse nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I know you don't want too leave her right now but could you go and get her father for me please? I'll be waiting in the ward just upstairs, outside Lola's room." The nurse tapped my shoulder then ran too catch up with the others. I decided to act fast, sprinting towards the canteen. Lola's dad was just standing up.

"She's out of theatre! Come on, she's upstairs." I shouted at them, both of them tried to match my speed. I couldn't help myself. I was pretty much extatic that I'd finally be able too see her. Even if she was in such a fragile state. I took the stairs up, lifts were just too slow for me. All three of us were puffing and panting when we made it too the nurse.

"So what's going on? Is she ok?" Lola's dad was first to say anything to the nurse. The nurse was taken by surprise a little.

"Lola seems stable at this moment. We had to do surgery on her due too multiple broken ribs and partially blocked airways. We've managed to get her breathing flow back to normal. We can't check for brain damage just yet, to soon after surgery. However, she might wake up from the coma. There's still a sixty percent chance that she will not. I'm sorry, the surgery took a lot out of her." The nurse was very apologetic. Lola's dad didn't spend any time waiting around, he burst in through her ward door. She was in her own room, she had too be. He was leaning over her, stroking her hair. He kept repeating the words, 'My baby girl, wake up. Please.' Heartbreaking to encounter. This man was crushed, that was obvious. First losing his wife, then marrying a syco without realising, too possibly losing his daughter. This man was really going through so much crap. I'd never took time to analyze it properly. I'd never felt so sympathetic towards anybody before in my life. We were both pretty much feeling the same pain though. I think he could tell that also. I was at the other side of Lola, dragging the chair closer to her bed. I plotted my bottom on it. Genetly squeezing her hand, I kissed it softly. I couldn't truly believe just how weak she was. I looked towards her dad, anger was just taking over him. I couldn't blame him either. I was angry with that syco as well. Without warning, he lost control. Kicking the chair that was behind him over, he yelled. No words spoken, he just roared. I felt like doing the same but I wanted to stay calm. I had too. Her destroyed dad left the room, running down the corridor.

"Best to leave him too it." Sanne spoke out loud slowly. She pulled the seat up too Lola's bed, flopping down onto it. "She's a pretty girl, something I hadn't noticed before. Finally you chose someone who isn't a fugly slut." She wasn't even joking. I couldn't do with her constant blabber right now.

"Sanne, do me a favour?" I asked her.

"Which would be...?" She replied quickly.

"Be quiet for a while. No offence, I just really need peace and quiet right now." I looked right into her eyes and she simply nodded. She turned slightly downhearted but what else could I do? I wasn't up for talking to anyone. If she was constantly going on and on, I wouldn't be able to focus properly.

"Ok then. I'm gunna go get a coffee." She tried giving a sweet little smile, but I'd hurt her feelings. I'd never meant to but I was upset and angry. I nodded, trying to smile back. It was me and Lola alone now. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't think she could hear. Actually, the nurse had explained she couldn't. I'd still say something anyway. This would be difficult but I had too say it.

"I don't care if you can't hear this... I'll say it anyway. Out of all the people on this planet, I chose you. I chose you because you are just incredible. You mean more too me than anything in the entire universe. When you came into my life you turned it around. That's the reason I can never stop loving you. Along with the many other's I can think of. You need to wake up. Don't leave me... Your dad. I love you." I meant every word I'd said. My voice was incredibly shaky but I couldn't control it. I moved my lips down too her cheek and planted a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Lola's P.O.V (thinking)

I feel like I'm in one big bubble, like I'm zoned out of the world. I can't hear or feel anything. I tried to think things over that Harry's said to me in the past and recite them over and over again. In an attempt to wake myself up but everytime I tried to move. I couldn't. Every part of me felt stiff. To know there was nothing I could do about it, made me try even harder. At times it made me feel wearier than I already was. To find out that everytime I tried just wasn't worth it, made me feel so much worse. I wanted to just fade away, too stop trying. Then I kept remembering the people in my life I just couldn't leave behind. I'd wake up, even if it was going to kill me just trying too...

Harry's P.O.V

I'd sat around for so long. Just waiting for her beautiful eyes to flicker open. I could tell it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I rested my head in my hands and the heart rate monitor bleeped. I flung my head up, looking towards it. That's when the alarms started ringing around the room. "LOLA! NO!" I screamed. I ended up being forced out the room. I was outside having a mental breakdown for about five minutes. Then there was hope, I stood up. The heart rate monitor was back to normal again. I barged back in the room, tears still streaming down my face. "Is she ok? Will she be ok?" I started shaking on eof the nurses. She was shocked by my outburst.

"She should be fine now." The nurse gave me the reassurance smile. The best I'd seen in a long time. I started to build my hopes up more for her walking up now. Surely a professional saying she was fine, meant it? I squeezed her hand, I forgot how delicate she was. Then I moved on too kissing her on the lips. I may have got carried away with happiness. It was impossible not too. They'd managed to save her life and I couldn't thank them enough for it. Sanne and Lola's dad came in through the door looking more worried than I'd ever seen them before. I watched them relax as they caught sight of heart rate monitor still at the same level it was when they left the room. Even if it had changed when they left the room. Hopefully, they hadn't found out about it. Which I doubted...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's P.O.V

Lola's dad rushed to her side, reaching out for her hand.

"Oh my baby girl, I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone..." He kept saying things, in the hope she might hear them. Sanne was trying to comfort him, patting his back. Not roughly, just gently. I was a guy, therefore meaning that would be kind of weird if I did that. Pacing backwards and forwards, I couldn't take my eyes off Lola. Every time I turned my head a different way; I thought she might of woken up. Just to find that my hopes had been sadly replaced with reality. We'd seen no signs of her waking up yet. Considering she died not so long ago. I wanted to break down and scream and cry. Just lash out at everyone but I couldn't do it. I'd been in this room for pretty much a day and half, I needed to get out for a bit. Go home and collect some things. Of course I didn't want too leave but I had too.

"Sanne... I'm going home for a bit. Just want to get some fresh things for us both. Anything you want?" I asked politely. First try at being a better brother.

"Uh, no. It's alright thanks. I'll go home soon, look after the house while mum's out." Sanne replied with a weak smile. Since mum was hardly ever in, we took turns at looking after the house. Somebody had too do it. Since mum was usually always getting pissed in whatever bar she fancied going into. As the years passed over, Sanne and I just learned to live with it. She made it obvious that she didn't want anybodies help. So we left her too it.

Plodding in through the front door, I clicked my mobile on. It would be the first time it had been on in about two days. I had seven missed calls and twenty new messages. Wow, I'd been popular later. At least ten of the twenty messages were get well soon messages to Lola. The other ten were off Louis, we'd become very good friends. We pretty much knew everything about each other. So, we'd always have each other to turn too when needed help or support. Three of his messages he was having a little rant at me for not replying. Two were just him shouting 'Carrots!'. Then one of the messages caught my eye, he'd only sent it about twenty minutes ago.

'Hey Hazza, pick up your mobile. Have you been hybernating lately? Tonight, me and the other lads are going out. Fancy popping around a few bars tonight with us? L.' We always just put our initial at the end of a text. I was surprised he hadn't heard about Lola being in hospital yet. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea going out that night. I decided it let me get some weight of my shoulders.

'Yo Louis! Um, no I haven't. Lola's in hospital so I've been staying with her. Going out sounds good. See you Later. H.' I'd actually forgotten that I had Lola's phone in my pocket. I remember grabbing it out of her pocket briefly. Just so it didn't get damaged. The temptation to look at the things on it was strong. I wouldn't do it though. However, I couldn't help but wonder who she'd been texting. I'd resisted the urge to look through her phone for so long. She didn't have a password on her iPhone. So it was easy to get into. Her messages had been protected with a password. I'd never get it, I knew it. She was brilliant at making passwords and they were usually extra long. I just flicked through her pictures instead. Most of them were just me and her. My eye's started to sting as I flicked through them all. Tears were threatning to spill. I found a picture of her alone, she looked beautiful. I got too see that sexy smile that I'd missed so much. Her piercing blue eyes staring right into mine. I was strangely hypnotised as I touched the phone screen. I really believed it was a real life thing for a minute. I shook my head, remembering where I was. That's when I came across a picture, it was her and a boy I'd never seen before. It must of been of a few years back, long before I knew her. They were hugging and he was kissing her forehead. I felt jealousy starting to burn inside me but I knew that she was done with him now. She was with me. I decided I wouldn't go back to the hospital. Instead I'd get ready for going out later. I text Sanne too let her know.

'Sanne, I wont be back at the hospital today. I'm going out tonight with some of the lads. Sorry, just need some time too breathe. See you tomorrow, .' I always added three kisses on the end, since she usually added about ten. I guessed that was just down to being a girl. I felt awful about not going back too see her again but I just needed some space. If she woke up, they'd let me know. I was surprised at the amount of time I'd spent flicking through them pictures. I had to be ready by half 8 and it was already 8 anyway. Sprinting upstairs, I dragged on an outfit for the night ahead. Then I left the room, grabbing my mobile and wallet. Stuffing in my jean pockets, I ran out the front door. Since the bus would be coming round the corner any time soon. I leaped on the bus, in a bit of a hurry now. When I'd got to the bar we were all meeting at, the lads were already there waiting.

"Hazza! Long time no see mate." Louis embraced me in a manly kind of hug. The guy could be a bit mental at times but I really couldn't live without him. He was pretty much my brother, no mind my best friend.

"Louis! Nice seeing you again my friend." I greeted him kindly.

"Oh, I got VIP tickets for this club, ready to go in?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded. Even if I was underage, you couldn't really tell. The people in the bars those days didn't really care. We all entered, taking our seat at one of the poshest tables in the place. The music was blaring from the speakers. As the night progressed onwards, the drunker I became. Also becoming less aware of my surroundings.

Louis' P.O.V

I was still mostly sober. Harry on the other hand, not very. He started too look a bit dazed at times. I should've known it'd be a bad idea to bring him in. Especially since he couldn't exactly handle the alcohol. The lad had only had about two glasses and he already seemed drunk. Considering I'd had about three and half. Harry started to down the drinks like there was no tomorrow. At times I tried telling him too slow down. My requests were ignored. Lola being in hospital had really taken him down the deep end. He never stopped talking about her and she was his world basically.

Harry's P.O.V

My eyesight was going a little fuzzy. I got up, making my way to the dance floor. I was pretty much all over the place. Louis kept telling me just too stay at the table. I wanted some fun, we'd been sitting there in silence for about five minutes. The other lads just stayed there while I stumbled off in between many bodies on the dancefloor. A girl came up too me, grinning like a wild animal. Got to admit, she was pretty damn hot. We started to get carried away. Starting on some dirty dancing moves. None of the boys stopped me, which was good enough for me. The girl spun round, pressing her lips against mine. Somehow we still managed to dance during all this. My head was all over the place and it started too pound. I pulled away from her, retreating back to the table. She tried following me but I pushed her away. She still kept trying so I shoved her further away from me. A look of what seemed like confusion struck her pretty features. I didn't care. I slipped back into the rounded table and all the lads were staring at me. Their mouths wide open in disgust. Louis shook his head at me in disapproval.

"Harry mate, you really need to sober up. Soon." Louis spoke to me sternly. We all got up off the table. They wanted me out of that place before I did something else I'd regret. Louis was dragging me along, trying to keep me upright. Once we'd made it outside, my stomach churned. I was sick right in the middle of the street. Great. People were walking past, glared at me as if I was a freak show. I felt like one, I'd been such an idiot in there.

"Hazza, you can be such an idiot when you want to be mate." Niall exclaimed in his strong irish accent. I wasn't about to disagree with him either. He was completely right.

"I know." I said. I puked some more then Louis forced me to go home. He drove me there to make sure I got home alright. See, told you he was more of a brother than a friend. "Thanks Louis." I spoke drearily. I must of tried at least four times to get the key into the lock. When I finally managed it, I waved Louis off. He rolled his eyes at me then drove away. I was completely alone now. I'd totally forgotten where Sanne was. Kicking my shoes off I strolled into the front room. Stripping down to just my boxers, I flopped down on the sofa. I fell asleep, or even fell unconcious. I'd drank way too much and remembered nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's P.O.V

I woke because of the buzzing sound from somewhere in the room. My head was throbbing, I couldn't believe how much I'd drank that night. Standing up, I wobbled trying to get my balance steady. I bent down and grabbed my mobile out my jean pocket. 'One missed call'. I opened up the call log, it was Sanne. I rung back, curious too see what she had too tell me.

"HARRY! LOLA'S AWAKE, SHE'S REALLY AWAKE!" Sanne screeched excitedly down the phone, nearly bursting my ear drum. My cheeks began to hurt because of the amount of smiling I was doing.

"I'm on my way." I spoke back to her, cutting her off just after. I was extatic with happiness. I couldn't believe it, I'd waited so long. Well, it felt like I'd waited a lifetime anyway. I quickly ran upstairs and changed. Then I grabbed my mobile and keys, leaving the house. I couldn't even walk to the hospital, I needed to get there as quick as possible. So I ran all the way. My legs started to ache and my mind was telling me too stop running but I couldn't. I pushed myself harder to get there quicker. Using the little strength I had left, I bounded in through the hospital entrance. Not trying to be subtle about my arrival at all. The woman at the reception desk just shook her head at me. Even if I didn't need to talk to her anyway. I ran through many corridors and up many flights of stairs. Reaching Lola's room, I didn't bother too knock. Instead I just flung myself through the door. Her eye's were wide open, well nearly. A smile crept over her face and my heart leaped with joy. I forgot about Sanne and her dad even being in the room. I went up to her, kissing her passionately, getting way too excited. She winced and I pulled back.

"Sorry." I spoke apologetically, I never meant to hurt her.

Lola's P.O.V

Harry's kiss had taken me by surprise. It sent shivers down my spine and made my whole body tingle. I'd woken up and I couldn't of been greeted with happier faces. I winced as Harry touched one of my ribs.

"Sorry." He said it so sadly, broke my heart slightly. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, grinning stupidly. My dad was giving Harry a bit of a death stare. Which nearly sent me into fits of laughter. "Dad..." I said, knocking him out of his train of thought.

"Yes?" He replied simply. My dad was definitely a man of few words when he wanted to be.

"Stop giving Harry the death stare." I said, looking deep into his eyes. A light shade of red rose in his cheeks. Poor dad, I'd embarrassed him. I'd never done it before, especially not in front of boyfriends.

"Oh, sorry. I'm gunna go now anyway. Need to go and get some stuff for you." He gave me the sweetest little smile, then quickly landed a peck on my cheek. He waved as he escaped from my room. Sanne looked uncomfortable watching us being all romantic. I felt bad for in a way, she'd stayed here all night with dad last night. Even if Harry hadn't. I expected to wake up finding Harry sitting in a chair, but he wasn't there. I kind of questioned where he was for a while then gave up caring.

"I'm gunna go home for a bit. Get changed and stuff." Sanne spoke for the first time since I'd woken up.

"Um ok. Sanne...?" I'd kind of gotten to know her a little before Harry came. She wasn't a bad girl. In fact, she was sweet and cared about Harry more than she had seemed to when we first met.

"Uhu?" People giving me three word answers was getting a little irritating, had to admit.

"Thanks for staying my dad last night. Really appreciate it." I gave her a warm smile, which she returned. Then she left the room, her head hung high. She wasn't what I'd call the confident or cocky type. She was just a normal teenager. Trying to mix in with the world I guessed. When I looked back at Harry he was staring down towards his feet. Seeming guilty about something.

"Are you ok Harry?" I asked, concerned about why he seemed so guilty. He looked straight at me. His eyes were glistening, meaning something really was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks babe." He replied, trying to sound as unguilty as possible. Even though I knew he was lieing.

"Harry, don't lie too me." I moaned as he ran his hand through his curls. When he did that I went into a bit of trance. It always happened and it irritated me because I always wanted to touch his hair after. Not that I hadn't already touched it many times but I couldn't help it.

"It's just nothing alright..." He was starting to get agitated, that became obvious. I managed to sit myself up, Harry helping slightly. He blinked and tear fell from his eye. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Harry, come on. Don't hold back from me, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always love you. Come on just tell me." I was pleading with him in a way. I'd never really seen him so upset before. Surely whatever had happened couldn't of been that serious.

"You wont love me anyore if I tell you..." He trailed off, unable to speak through his tears of pure guilt. I started to feel uneasy. No way could anything be that bad that it made him cry. No way could it make him think that he'd lose me because of it.

"I will." I replied, sitting up further. I landed my lips on top of his soft red lips. Our lips moved rhythmically on each others. I managed too pull myself away, as much as I really didn't want too. "Does that prove it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He still looked unsure. He sighed heavily then spoke.

"I... Was out last night with the lads and I was feeling so much guilt for not coming back last night too see you that I started downing drinks. Quickly as well... I got carried away and did something I regret. Seriously, regret." He was pretty much breaking down in front of me. He still hadn't told me what it was that made him feel that way. He left me last night, maybe that was one reason. That didn't stop me loving him because he deserved some of his own time too. I understood that.

"What do you regret Harry? Seriously, just tell me..." I felt my bottom lips starting to quiver and placed my hand on Harry's cheek. Reassuring him that I wouldn't leave him if he told me.

"I... Kissed another girl." He spoke so quickly that it took me a while to register what he'd told me. I retreated back up my bed away from him. I said I wouldn't leave him but this was just unforgivable. I didn't care if he was drunk or not he'd gotten himself in that mess in the first place. "Please Lola, don't do this. You said you'd still love me. Do you?" The expression of a broken boy was fixed on his face. Making my heart sink, but I wouldn't give in too him.

"Just go." I wasn't prepared to give him the real answer. He didn't deserve it right now. Not after cheating on me with a girl he didn't even know.

"Lola, just-" I cut him off before he managed to say anything else.

"No. Get out." I was standing my ground. He wouldn't win this one. I thought he was being faithful. Show how things can change so quickly. One minute he's explaining his love for me, the next he's kissing another girl. I just didn't understand how he could do that too me. I wished I'd died, there wasn't much reason for me living anymore. My life was already in ruins. This just made everything so much worse.

* * *

I'll be uploading some more parts tomorrow. I finished this fanfic a while ago but posted it on somewhere else. I'll upload 3 more parts of it tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I'd been sent home from hospital the next day. I was so bored it was unreal, there was nothing left for me too do. I felt stiff and I couldn't move much because I still hurt quite a bit. My ribs were supposed to recover themselves, which could take months. As much as I wouldn't of minded skipping three months worth of school, I decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Considering the fact I was in year 11, and this had to be one of the most important years of my life, so far... I couldn't just bunk out of it. I'd been sitting in my room alone, like a goon for about three hours. The day was just dragging by so slowly, I couldn't handle this. I stretched over for my mobile. I was going to text some people, ask them to come over for a bit. Well, that's if they could or wanted too anyway. I was about to send a new text when dad shouted from downstairs.

"Lola! Your friend David is here!" Dad even sounded confused about this 'David' person. If I knew him once, I'd forgotten about him.

"Send him up!" I yelled back down to him. Heavy footsteps came pounding upstairs, I was nervous. David walked in through my door. I knew who he was now. One of my old boyfriends, from about two years back. He was always good too me. I definitely remembered him now.

"Lola..." He bit his bottom lip. Possibly lost for words, I wasn't exactly sure. He wandered over to my bed. I didn't know what he'd come here for or what his intentions were. I was nervous. Very, very nervous. I was about to reply but he kissed me. Full force. I pulled away instantly.

"David, what are you doing?" I exclaimed, my face scrunching up in anger. I couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just..." Wow, he really was lost for words. From what I remembered of him, he never used to be like that with me. Never had he stuttered in front of me or left a sentence unfinished.

"David, calm down. I'm sorry for snapping but why are you here?" I tried to speak to him soothingly. He needed to tell me what was wrong or I couldn't help.

"That night, two years ago... When I told you that I no longer loved you... I was lying. I was moving away and we wouldn't be able too see each other and I couldn't handle that. I need you now, more than ever." I thought he was turning delusional, I seriously did. When he'd walked away from me, that night at the park. He left me there broken, had he totally forgotten that? I couldn't love him again because it wasn't possible. Harry was the only person I'd ever love. I knew that now.

"You walked away... And I can't forget that." I said to him as he turned his head towards the floor.

"Do you still love me?" David asked, tears slipping down his cheeks. I didn't want to have to answer but he was hurting. He deserved the truth.

"I'm sorry. It was years ago and I've moved on. It's over for good now." I watched as he fell too the floor. There was nothing I could do anymore. I tried to sit by him and comfort him, he didn't want me too comfort him.

"I'm leaving." He spoke sourly, his voice shaking with pain. "While you're at it keep an eye on Harry. Never know what might happen to him..." He trailed off, not giving away any clues to what he was planning. I didn't even knew that he knew I was with Harry.

"Keep away from him. I hurt you, not him. He's done nothing." I was standing at my bedroom door, about to close it. Then he continued.

"He's taken my girl." He spluttered out. I couldn't bare it anymore. I was pathetic at times, I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. The heavy footsteps I'd heard earlier, ran down the stairs and out the front door. David was strong, god knows what he'd do to Harry. I knew Harry was capable of standing up for himself... But with my ex in a mood like that, not good. I understood that I'd sort of broken up with Harry. My feelings for him would never disappear though. I picked my mobile up, dialling his number. I was never usually one to forgive and forget easily. When it came to Harry though, it was all so different. I'd never stopped thinking about him since I'd told him to leave the day before. It hurt me more than anything to see him walk away but I was trying to stand my ground. Seeing him hurt like that as well, made me want to punch myself. There was no way I could deny it now, I loved him. Truly loved him.

"Lola...?" Harry asked down the phone, sounding surprised.

"Harry, please lock all your doors and everything. I'll explain later just do it." I spoke seriously down the phone. I quesitoned whether David knew where Harry even lived. Then again, David knew everything.

"Babe, calm down. First tell me why?" He was speaking to me as if I was a mad woman or something.

"Please, just do it. I've told you that I'll explain later." I was rushing my words out. Harry only lived about twenty minutes away and that was when I was walking slowly to get there. David was taller than me, he was angry and therefore he'd get there in a much shorter space of time.

"Ok, ok. Can I see you later babe? We um, need to talk." I could hear him turning the key in the lock on the other side of the line. Thank god, he'd finally done as I'd asked.

"Yeah of course but I have to go now. I'm sorry about yesterday, I love you." I cut off then, not waiting for an answer. I jumped up off my bed, still feeling pain from my ribs. I limped quickly as it was difficult to walk properly. "DAD! Give me a lift to Harry's please!" I screeched at him. He came up to help me down the stairs.

"Of course I will." He spoke, smiling broadly at me. Bless him, I loved him so much. He tried his best to make me happy all the time. I'd taken so much for granted and it wasn't fair on him.

"Thank you Dad." I replied back, trying to give him my best smile.

We were on our way too Harry's when I caught sight of smoke billowing from somewhere in the distance. "Dad, speed up please!" I screamed at him, accidently. I wasn't meant to scream so loud. I just prayed it wasn't coming from Harry's house. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was his house. It would be all my fault if it was.


	11. Chapter 11

As we turned the corner, my worst fears stared me right in the face. Dad hadn't even managed to stop the car properly before I leaped out of it. Forgetting about the pain from my ribs, I dashed towards the house. Which was now engulfed by humungous flames. I couldn't get in through the front. Rushing round the back, I pushed the back gate open. To my surprise it wasn't locked. However, I tried to open the back door and it was locked. I scanned the back yard area as quick as possible for anything that I could smash the door open with. I picked up an old piece of metal and used all the force I could possibly manage to break the lock on the door open. Covvering my mouth quickly with my hoody, I scrambled through the house. I searched for any sign of life inside it. The smoke was trying to seep it's way into my lungs. I wouldn't let it bring me down. It couldn't. I stumbled into something solid and peered downwards. Harry, black as coal, lay right in front of my feet. I bent down, he was spluttering.

"L...Lo...La..." He couldn't even say my name. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear him. There was little time left to escape the burning house. I managed to hang him over my shoulder. Hell, he was heavy. I stumbled my way back outside.

"LOLA!" My dad screamed, taking Harry off me.

"I've... got to go ...back in there..." I managed to say, through my endless choking.

"No, you're not going back in there!" My dad shouted at me.

"I have too, ring the fire department and the ambulance..." I stared towards Harry, letting tears slip out of my eyes. I leaped back in the house before my dad could stop me. I had to find Sanne, I knew she'd still be in here. I did as I'd done before and ran up the stairs. Luckily, only the bottom step had caught fire so far. So I jumped over it. Going up every stair quicker and quicker. My leg's were starting to give way but I wouldn't let them. I kicked Sanne's door open, the door handle was untouchable. Sweat was dripping from me, for obvious reasons. Sanne lay there, still as anything. I shook her roughly. Her eye's flickered open and then they grew extremely large.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She exclaimed. Now she was terrified.

"Sanne... The window... We need to go out... Of your window." I'd realised by this time that the fire would've already stretched around the downstairs area of the house. Sanne opened it with no problems and jumped out first. The girl was fearless. I wouldn't be able to get out of the window alone, I knew that.

"Go... I can't... Get out." I shooed her away, covvering my mouth once again.

"No, I can't leave you!" She shouted, holding her hand towards me. She didn't have the strength to keep us both steady on that ledge, I knew it. I was pretty sure she knew that too.

"You can... Save yourself." I managed to get out. I retreated backwards into her room. Clearly rejecting her offer to save me. Sanne was sobbing now but she edged along the ledge, she jumped off it onto another ledge below. I looked around the room, feeling my lungs starting to collapse. I took in a last whiff of air from outside, then shut the window. I slammed the bedroom door shut as well. At least then I would have more time to escape before the fire could get too me. Sanne had a half empty glass of water of her bedside cabinet. I swallowed it all in one go. It would keep me partially hydrated for a little while longer. I rested on the window sill, luckily the upstairs windows were still cold. I rested my face against it, cooling down instantly. About five minutes of sitting there and smoke started seeping through the cracks in the door. My vision turned foggy as it began too try and capture me again. It felt a bit like a game of hide and seek. Apart from this time, I was running from fire and I didn't want to be burnt. Sirens sounded from outside as the fire started licking the door frame. It was coming for me. I pushed the window open, leaning out.

"HELP!" I screamed. I still felt stable enough to be able to get at least one word out. Eyes started too fix themselves onto me. I began to get more and more panicked the more time that ticked by. I banged on the other windows for a good few minutes. Until, I no longer felt strength anymore. Everything around me started to turn into doubles, then into triples. I tried too see past it all but it was impossible. I didn't want to shut my eyes. However, I did. Something I'd regret if I ever woke up again. Falling of the windowsill, my head hit the solid floor. "No..." I whispered to myself. Since nobody else would hear me now. At least I'd been the hero this time. They deserved to live more than I did anyway. So long as they lived, I could rest in peace. Without any worries or regrets. It would be ok to let go, they'd cope. They had each other and that was all either of them needed.

Louis' P.O.V

Typically, I was on my way to Harry's. He wanted to apologize for the other night. In all fairness, all of us boys deserved an apology. He'd been stupid. I could sympathize with him, but only slightly. What seemed weird to me was he'd left Lola with Sanne and her dad, while he came out with us. Where as usually when she was hurt or anything, he's stay with her the whole time. Maybe, this time was just too much for him. Turning the corner on the end of Harry's street, I lifted my head up. That's when it all struck me. Harry's house had been set on fire. Siren's were sounding from close by. I ran too his front door but it was burnt and there was no way you'd be able to touch it. It would burn you instantly. So I went round the back of the house. There was Lola's dad, holding Harry. A bit weird but he was trying to look after him. I'd thank him later for that. Lola wasn't with them though. This worried me greatly. I went to Lola's dad, taking Harry away from him. Me being his brother-from-another-mother and all. Had to take responsibility in situations like these.

"Where's Lola?" I asked, worrying even more. I took my jacket off, lieing it on the floor. I rested Harry's head on top of it, standing up. Lola's dad's eyes were red and puffy as he pointed towards the burning building. My adrenaline kicked in then. Rushing in the back of the house, I noticed it was impossible to get past the jungle of flames. I'd be burnt within seconds. Diving back outside, gasping for air. I went straight back to Lola's dad. "When did she go in there?" I asked sternly.

"About... 10 minutes ago." The flames wouldn't of been there back then. Fire really did spread quickly. "She went to get Sanne." He said, crying more. I knew where she'd be, but I couldn't get too her.

"Wait here, I'll be back in no time." I got up of the floor, sprinting round to the front of the house. Sanne was aimlessly wandering across the outside window ledge. Lola was nowhere to be seen. "SANNE! JUMP!" I yelled up at her. Her eyes locked with mine and she did as I'd instructed her too. She landed on the ledge beneath. "Now jump towards me. I promise I'll catch you." I meant it. She looked resistant at first but then leaped off into my arms. I securely caught her and helped her too the floor. She collapsed infront of me. In floods of tears. "Sanne, what's happened? What's wrong?" I knew one thing that would be up, her house was burning down. There was more too it than that though, I knew it.

"I couldn't..." She stopped too cough. "I couldn't save her." She was breaking down in front of me. I knew exactly what she meant. I pulled Sanne into me, hugging her tightly. Now feeling incredibly hurt. I couldn't lose my best friend. Not so young. She had her whole life too live. Fire engines and Ambulances came speeding round the corner. I let go of Sanne, getting too my feet. They needed to get to Lola first. No matter what.

"HELP!" Came a loud cry from the house above me. I looked up but nobody was there. Firemen had seen Lola up there. It could've only been her.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis P.O.V

I stepped backwards, peering up at the window. Lola was standing there, banging with all the life she had left in her. I tried shouting her name but she wouldn't be able to hear me anymore. She'd already shut the window and her eyes were shut. She banged so many times, and then she gave up. Her eyes closing drearily and her hand dragging slowly down the window. "LOLA! NO!" I bellowed. I knew that she was collapsing. I went galloping towards the house, but I was stopped short. A police officer stood in front of me, stopping me from going any further. "LET ME UP THERE!" I screamed in her face. Two other officers' came over to drag me away. "NO, GET OFF ME!" I responded to their actions. I gave up trying to get too her after a while and broke down. In front of everyone that was watching me at the time, I broke down.

"Calm down, everything will be alright..." One of the paramedics was speaking too me now. Their attempt to reassure me was pitiful.

"Everything will be alright? How the fuck can you tell me that? ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND'S IS UP THERE MOST LIKELY BURNING TO A CRISP RIGHT NOW! YET SOMEHOW EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FUCKING ALRIGHT? Somehow I doubt it." I hardly even stopped for breathe. I was fuming, all my blood rushing to my head. I got up off the ground and ran away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't mean to back away but I didn't want to see her when they eventually got her out. Her skin would most likely be flaking off and her whole body burnt. It just wasn't a sight I wanted to see.

* * *

I'd ran for so long, until I no longer had any energy left in me. Crashing to the concrete, I rested my head against the brick wall. I could no longer see past my foggy eyesight. All of this had to be a dream. It just couldn't be real. Three figures came wandering towards me. I didn't know who they were. They sped up once they caught sight of me.

"Lou?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up, catching sight of Isabel, Abbie and Emily. Abbie was Isabel's and Liam's best friend and Emily was Zayn's sister. Hadn't seen Liam and Zayn since that night when Harry got way too drunk. "What's wrong?" Isabel asked. She still didn't know that I loved her. I hadn't told her. She was too good for somebody like me.

"It's... Lola." I let it come out naturally. Isabel wrapped her arms around me. I did the same; apart from I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What's up with her?" Abbie asked, I wasn't even sure she knew who Lola was.

"She..." I couldn't say anything else. I was too upset to speak.

"Don't worry about it, just tell us later." Emily said, patting my arm lightly.

"Would you like to come back to mine? We have carrots." Isabel joked. Well, about the carrots anyway.

"I can't ruin your girly day out. That wouldn't be fair." I weakly smiled at her. I honestly, didn't want to reject, but it was a bit awkward with Emily and Abbie there.

"Well me and Abbie were just about to go home anyway. We were just on our way to the bus stop when we saw you." She was being honest. I could tell.

"So, are you sure you don't want to come?" Isabel got up and held her hand out towards me. I took it, pulling myself up.

"Actually, I think I will." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We left Emily and Abbie at the bus stop and made our way to Izzy's. I couldn't really speak because I was kind of excited. We'd never really been alone before, so this would make a nice change. I made the first move, limply holding onto her hand. She peered down at our now entwined fingers and half-smiled to herself. Which was really cute. Even I had to admit that. We didn't really talk after that, instead we just strolled to hers. Slowing our pace down slightly when we approached her house. It was pretty much a mansion. Most of the houses in the estate she lived in were mansions. I let go of her hand as we entered her house. Which was huge. The hallway walls were all painted white and there was dark, brown laminate flooring. Simple design still looked nice though. I never usually looked at somebodies house in detail. This time, for some reason, I did. Isabel led me into her front room. We were in her house alone. Taking a seat on the sofa, she patted the seat next to her. I plonked myself down on it, letting her rest her legs over the top of mine.

"So, why were you out there alone crying?" She asked, turning the TV down. She looked concerned.

"Lola... um, Harry's house was on fire and she went into rescue Sanne. I'm not sure if they have her out yet..." I blinked a few times too keep my tears back. "I didn't want to see her when they did though. I'm scared Izzy. What if she's dead?" I let my real emotions come out then. Izzy took her legs off mine and hugged me. Resting her head on my chest. I rested my arm around her shoulders. It was like we were a couple already. I didn't even know what she felt about me. What if all she felt was friendship towards me? Lola kept nagging me too tell Izzy how I really felt about her. I was just too nervous to ever tell her. This would be the right time. "Izzy, can I tell you something? Will you not freak out, please?" Taking her head off my chest, she sat back up.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" Izzy opened her eyes wider, urging me too continue. There was no time to hesitate now.

"Over the last few months, well we've gotten really close and... I...I think..." Ok, so I hesitated. Typical. I was such a freak at times. I couldn't let my opportunity to tell her slip past.

"You think...?" She was trying to urge me on again. I was feeling the pressure now. I wasn't sure how I was going to say it, but I would.

"I think I love you, Isabel." I said it calmly, or as calmly as I could. I still felt nervous around her. That was the first time I said her name fully too her in about a year. She was giving no clues away to what she was thinking.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for... so long. I've always loved you, Louis." She replied sweetly. I couldn't help but feel elated. She'd always loved me too. That's what I was hoping to hear. I leaned in towards her, both of us smiling as we closed the space between us. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her. It started off as just a little kiss, and then it got more heated the more it progressed. I pulled away, remembering about Harry and Lola. I should be with them, not making out on a sofa with Izzy. Worst friend ever.

* * *

Sanne's P.O.V

Louis had ran off, leaving me to deal with Harry and Lola. I guessed I had Lola's dad to help me through it. Even though he'd be in just a bad a state as I was. He came round the corner, carrying Harry. My brother had never looked so awful before. I ran up to him, grabbing him out of Lola's dad's arms. Fair enough, I nearly dropped him at first. He's not fat, just got really heavy bones. Well, that's my excuse for it anyway. Carrying him over to the paramedics, they immediately took him from my arms. Dropping him down onto a stretcher, they had to be careful with him. Since he was fragile. I waited for Lola being brought down until I left with Harry. We waited at least ten minutes, since the fire had already reached her. I wished I'd been stronger. I'd wished I had the strength to take her out there myself. Instead, I left her behind. Saving myself. I sounded so selfish. All the time, I wanted to go back for her. I couldn't though. I wouldn't have been able to even get in the house. Louis had saved my life and I couldn't thank him enough. Lola had saved both me and Harry though. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to thank her for saving my life. When they brought her down from my room on a stretcher, half her face was burnt. I don't mean just slightly either. The whole of the right side of her body must have been under the flames for quite some time. Shock filled me, I covered my mouth. Tears rolled down my cheeks. There was no way she could survive. Her injuries were far too life threatening. Especially the burns. I had to turn away; her dad was a crushed man. The paramedics promised to try and do everything they could to save her life. Her survival rate seemed slim to none. Whereas Harry and I had every chance of living. I wished I'd stayed in there with her. I could've died and taken her place. I knew how much Harry loved her, he'd be crushed if he ever had to find out she'd died. I was in the back of the ambulance with Harry, crying uncontrollably. Lola wouldn't die, she couldn't. I wouldn't watch my brother be crushed again. Lola felt more like a sister too me, she would've saved herself if she didn't care about me. To think that at least two people on the universe might actually care about me makes me glow on the inside. However, to think I'd lose one of those two people killed me. I had to have faith in the paramedics and everybody who was now busy trying to save her life. Harry would be fine; they'd already said he would survive. Obviously, they would know. Whereas Lola, all their faces just looked horrified. As if they'd never seen anybody with such bad burns. Maybe they hadn't. Whoever had started this fire would pay for their actions. I'd make sure of that because I'd kill them. I wouldn't care about going to prison, so long as I got the justice for all of us involved. My aim would be achieved. They must of been an absolutely deranged freak too set our house on fire or any house for that matter. I hope they died. I really truly hope they did.


	13. Chapter 13

-3 days later-

Lola's P.O.V

My eyelids felt heavy as I forced them open. Only dad was in my room. Carefully, I moved my hand up towards my face. Which was stinging like mad.

"Lola...? You're awake?" Dad exclaimed. He seemed surprised that I'd actually woken up.

"Yeah." I tried to smile, but the right side of my face didn't move. I tried again, just for it too not work again. "Dad, what's wrong with the right side of my face?" I asked, curiously. I honestly, didn't even know why I was here.

"Nothing love, you're my gorgeous little girl like you've always been." I could see in his eyes that he was lying to me. He'd never lied to me before. Harry came in my room, smiling at me. Even though it looked like the most unmeaningful smile I'd ever had from him. He looked perfect, like he always did. An unfamiliar girl stood in the doorway beside him.

"Who are you?" I asked her, not rudely. I was extremely curious. I don't remember ever seeing her before. Instantly, her face dropped.

"Well, I'm Sanne... Harry's sister." She tried her best to give me a smile. I still didn't know who she was. Harry had never told me he had a sister.

"Oh ok..." I bit my lip, feeling bad. My lips were dry and cracked.

"I'm going to go and get doctor. They'll need to check you out... Since you've just woken up." Dad stood up and plodded out of my room. The atmosphere in my room was awful. Everything felt so awkward.

"Harry...?" I partially whispered, since my throat was dry.

"What is it babe?" He replied, looking worried.

"Can you pass me a mirror?" I had to see what was wrong with my face. Since my dad was so blatantly lying about it earlier.

"There isn't one in here beautiful." He said apologetically.

"Please find one for me... Pretty please?" I was begging him a little but this was important. Something was seriously wrong with my face. I knew that and so did everybody else. Usually, Harry would kiss me. He hadn't that time. He scanned around the room for a while, pretending to look for a mirror. "Harry, come on. I know you're not really looking for one..." I moaned. Then a nurse came in and asked all three of them too wait outside. Great, just when I nearly had cracked Harry into giving me a mirror. Moment ruined.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Nurse June. You can just call me Hayley though. So, how are you feeling?" She asked nicely, pointing a torch directly into my eyes.

"Not too good..." I spoke downheartedly. Everybody had been lying to me. There was no way I could feel good without the truth.

"Why? What's up Hun?" I hated it when nurse's called you silly names. Always made me feel awkward.

"Everybody's lying to me, I want a mirror." I demanded. I'd get what I wanted one way or another.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She questioned me, looking scared about what might happen if I got hold of one.

"More than ready... Nothing's even happened to me. My face feels stiff, that's why I'd like to look in a mirror." I wished she'd just hurry up and get me a mirror. She seemed to be giving in.

"I'll be back in a minute." She didn't even give me a little smile. The nurse was talking to my dad and Harry outside. The unfamiliar girl from earlier was no longer there. Well, she had claimed to be Harry's sister. Whether that was true or not, I wasn't sure. I guessed I had no reason not to believe him. The nurse had been gone about five minutes; she'd brought a mirror along with her. "I just want to get you prepared. You might be shocked a first but there's no need to worry. It can be fixed." What did she mean by it could be fixed? I snatched the mirror off her. I'd never meant to be so rude but I wanted to know. Turning the mirror over, I shut my eyes and slowly lifted it up. When I opened my eyes, I didn't realise how unprepared I was. I looked hideous, that for one was obvious. That's when it all came back to me. Harrys house on fire, running in saving both him and Sanne. Not managing too make it out myself. Everything came flooding back to me. I plunged the mirror down on the bed. The nurse quickly grabbed it seeing how distressed I was getting.

"That wasn't me... It couldn't have been. The mirror's dodgy... NO NO NO!" I screamed out loud. Grabbing my hair in my hands and dragging it downwards. The right side of my face was seriously burnt and I looked towards my right hand and arm and found the same problem. Harry and my dad came running in, looking more worried than ever.

"Lola babe, calm down..." Harry tried to hold onto too me but I pushed him away. He didn't really love me. How could he. I looked awful; he'd never love me again. I wasn't right for him. Everything about me was a disgrace.

"NO! You both lied to me! How could you's?" I was a mess. Anybody could see that.

"Because we love you!" Harry calmly spoke back to me. I could see the hurt in his eyes and my dad had already left the room.

"STOP LYING! YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME LIKE THIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M HIDEOUS!" I punched the hospital bed so hard. I was an emotional wreck.

"I'M NOT LYING! I LOVE YOU LOLA, I DO! I swear down on my life. To me, you'll always be beautiful. Inside and out. No matter what's happened. You saved mine and Sanne's lives. I could never not love you. You mean more to me than anything in the entire universe! So stop talking bullshit!" I'd even made Harry angry. He was being honest with me though. He did love me.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

It broke my heart to see Lola that way. So utterly torn up on the inside. The fact she thought I wouldn't ever love her though, was just ridiculous. The burns, all of that really meant nothing to me. She was my world, my everything. I'd never leave her because of that. I loved her so much more than she'd probably ever know.

"Babe, you'll get better. We're all going to help you. I promise you won't do this alone. The nurse said you'll need skin grafts. Only if you agree to having them though. You might never look the same as you did before but I'll always love you just the way you are. Never forget that." I kissed her left cheek. I was too scared to hurt her by kissing her on the lips. I could see her trying to smile but not being able too, which was awful.

"Thank you. I just really thought you only pitied me because I look this bad. I don't want it to be like that Harry, not with you or with anyone. I remember everything Harry. I looked in the mirror and it all came back to me..." She trailed off, looking down towards her hands. "I remember thinking when I was collapsing about how, I was happy to die. So long as you and Sanne lived. That I could just fade away and you'd move on without me and find another girl. Maybe's that would've been the better way to of doing things..." She was crying, understandably. Even I was now after what she'd just told me.

"I'd never be able to find anybody to replace you. It would be impossible. I wouldn't have let you die anyway. It would've been the worst way of doing things ever. Please, never think like that again." This time I kissed her on the lips. I didn't care about the cracked texture of the right side, I ignored it. After that, we sat and chatted away with each other for hours. She had to stay in hospital for at least a month. She was going to get the skin grafts done. The nurse had previously told me and her dad that she'd need at least 3 treatments. Due to how bad her burns actually were. I decided I'd visit her every day until she came out of hospital. There was still a question I needed answering. It was a bit of a strange one but I'd ask the nurse. Thankfully, she was on her way in.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked sternly. I needed this answering, or it would annoy me for the rest of the day.

"Yes of course." The nurse held the door open. I stepped outside and she closed it as she came out behind me. "What's wrong Mr Styles?" Nurses were always so formal when talking to people.

"This might sound like a weird question but... Will Lola still be able to um... Have children?" In all honesty, the nurse did look quite surprised by my question.

"Yes, we've seen no signs of her not being able to. That area of her body wasn't too badly burnt. She had thicker clothing on around her legs; therefore she was more protected from the fire. It's just her face and arm that we're most concerned about." She re-entered the room, while I stood outside wondering why I so badly wanted to know that. I knew that one day; it might come to having children but... Not now. I was slightly baffled by my own question. The nurse came out and I went back in. Lola's face had brightened up and she looked much happier than before. The nurse had clearly done something right.

"Harry! What did you ask the nurse?" Oh boy, how the heck was I supposed to answer that one? I should've really thought about asking the nurse that question instead of just jumping right into it. I'd have to tell her at some point or I'd never hear the end of it. Both of our thoughts were interrupted, when a person neither of us wanted here walked in. This was sure to ruin Lola's previously happy mood.


	14. Chapter 14

Lola's P.O.V

Harry rose up off his seat, clenching his fists.

"What are you doing here?" Harry bellowed at Mel. Who had the smuggest look on her face ever. What was she thinking?

"Just thought I'd visit. See how everything was going..." That wasn't all she was here for that was obvious.

"Get out of here." Harry spat the words in her face.

"Can't make me." She shoved past Harry, whose face was now turning into a tomato type colour. "Burn baby burn..." She started giggling to herself after singing that line. I could feel the lump rising in my throat, but I wouldn't cry. Not in front of her. Harry was about to start riving her hair out, but I stopped him in his tracks. I simply mouthed 'no' at him. He stepped backwards away from her.

"Why are you here? Really?" I steadied my voice before asking that. She bent down towards my ear. Whispering into my ear, scarily.

"If you think that Harry loves you, you're wrong. Consider it; you look like you've just come out of a garbage bin or something. With scars like those, you're an embarrassment to him. Face it; you're alone in this world. Nobody wants you." I never thought anything that she told me I'd actually believe. She turned round too face Harry and forced herself onto him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HURTFUL SLUT?" He screamed at her. He landed a punch right on her cheek. Her head bashing off the floor. Grabbing onto her hair, he dragged her out the door. "YOU DARE GO NEAR LOLA AGAIN AND I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T BREAK MY PROMISES! SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR SLUTTY FACE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW!" Rising off the floor, she was shaking uncontrollably. Harry had even scared me a bit. She didn't even glance back. His fists were still clenched when he came back in my room, slamming the door full force. I got the biggest shock of my life and started to cry. I'd never seen him get this angry before. "Oh Lola, I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you... I heard what she said and it made me seethe. So I just went at her. I've never wanted to kill somebody so much before in my life. Just know that whatever she says too you is a lie. I'll always love you no matter what." He smiled at me through his anger and kissed me on the lips. I'd put some lip balm on a while ago; just too soften my lips a bit. Since they were still dry.

"I'll always love you too." It was getting a little easier to smile, even if it did hurt me to do it still. Harry was worth the pain though.

The nurse had been in too let me know that they were starting the skin grafts the next day. Of course I was nervous but if it was too help improve my appearance, I'd be much happier once it had been done. She'd gone through the facts of how it might not look right at first but it would improve after a day or so. The words that Mel had said to me earlier, kept repeating in the back of my mind. I just couldn't get over the fact that she could be right. For the first time in her life, she might have actually said the truth. Which actually scared the hell out of me. I'd never considered that my worst enemy could in fact be right. That nobody really did love me and that I was alone in this world. I didn't want to tell Harry what was wrong because he would've just kept telling me I was being silly. It was impossible not to think that way though. She said it too me in a threatening kind of way, which made me consider the facts even more. I wanted to let my anger out but there was no way to get it out in the open. Harry would probably be petrified thinking I was turning into a psychopath or something. Then he'd get the nurses and it would just be one big fuss over nothing. My thoughts were interrupted when Louis and Izzy walked into my room. As soon as Izzy saw me, she started crying. Louis tried to comfort her but I knew he just wanted to break down and cry as well.

"I'm sorry Lola... I wanted to come in and save you, but they wouldn't let me." Louis started cursing words under his breathe while he was hugging me.

"Lou, it's not your fault. I wouldn't have wanted you to risk your life for me anyway." I pulled away from him, smiling. Izzy still couldn't say anything to me, so she pushed past Louis and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Ouch." I whispered, laughing a little. She loosened her grip on me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I knew that she hadn't meant to hurt me anyway. I guessed that they were both just glad to see me alive. The room fell silent for a while.

"So, how are you doing?" Louis asked me nicely. Izzy had finally stopped crying, so that was good.

"Alright thanks. Face hurts a bit but I'm getting my first skin graft treatment tomorrow." I gave my best smile. Well, the best I could manage.

"How many do you need to have?" Louis seemed interested in the fact I was having them. A little weird but still.

"Well, three altogether for my face. Not sure how many for my arm though." The nurse had told me that there was a possible chance it would heal alone. Somehow, I doubted that. The state it was in already. Louis nodded. He looked concerned in a way. A figure stepped in through the door. I shifted my head upwards and wasn't pleased with who I saw standing in front of me.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

I could feel my rage inside of me building up. An unexpected guest had decided to join us. What was it with this room? Everybody that we didn't want anywhere near us, came walking in through the door. I was highly unamused. As soon as the person saw Lola, they went up too her. Louis and I immediately went round her sides to protect her. No way was this bastard laying another finger on her.

* * *

Louis P.O.V

I could see Harry on the other side getting ready to lash out. I knew it would be a bad idea for him too. Even if we both were desperate to kill this piece of shit. We may as well of just been classed as Lola's personal body guards from then on. Every time the person went closer to her, we moved in the same direction as them. It was a bit like a weird dance routine. We'd protect Lola, no matter what happened to us. If this dick even tried to touch her, we'd kill him. No way were we accepting apologies from a potential murderer.


	15. Chapter 15

Lola's P.O.V

I edged further up my bed away from David. One thing I knew was that I wanted him nowhere near me. He'd tried to kill two of the people that I loved and cared about the most. That was unforgivable. I nearly died myself; I would never accept an apology from him again. I don't care how devastated he looked when he saw the state I was in. I wouldn't have been that way if he hadn't decided to set Harry's house on fire. He took the jealousy too far. There was no need for it.

"Lola...I-" I interrupted him, not caring about what he had to say. I wanted him gone, forever.

"No... Get out. I don't want you here, or anywhere near me in fact ever again. If you dare, even come knocking on my door again, I'll call the cops. I'm not scared of you. So just piss off." I gave him the best death stare I'd ever given anyone. If he died in front of me right there and then, I'd most likely just of laughed. So what if I sound like the biggest bitch ever... He tried to kill people that I loved, I have the right too want him dead.

"Come on-" We surely weren't going to let him get a word in this time round.

"You heard her... Get the hell out of here!" Louis spat right in David's face. I smiled smugly, feeling protected. David was alone so there was no one there too help him.

"You can't make me!" David spat back.

"Oh but I can." Louis cracked his knuckles and David tried to stay strong but I could see him faltering. Harry stepped round beside Louis. That's when he lashed out. Lifting his clenched fist up in the air, he landed it directly in David's stomach. Doubled over, David stumbled backwards a little. Harry wasn't stopping; he kept punching him in multiple places. Louis had to restrain him from continuing. "Harry mate, chill." Louis looked him right in the eyes. Relaxing a bit, Harry went over to David.

"YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME, MY FAMILY OR LOLA EVER AGAIN AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY." He screamed the words in David's ear. So David wasn't as strong as he'd made himself out to be. Idiot. David dragged himself up too his feet and scampered out the door. Looking hurt. Served him right for being as stupid as too come anywhere near me.

"Are you ok Lola?" Izzy was holding my hand looking worried. My heart rate had sped up quite a bit.

"Um, yeah. Just got a bit of a shock." That wasn't a lie. Harry screaming like he did at David, gave me the fright of my life. I understood why he got so angry. Even I was still burning with rage. On the other hand, it wasn't my house he'd tried to burn down. It may as well of been though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you babe." Harry kissed my left cheek, looking as sorry as ever. He looked worried also; my heart rate was still beating faster. Which was weird, since I felt chilled out now.

"Don't worry about it." I tried too sound calm but something was wrong with me. I knew it. "Um, Harry can you get a nurse for me?" I needed to see one and now.

"Yes, of course babe. Be back in a minute." He pecked my cheek again, and then fled the room. Leaving me with Louis and Izzy.

"Lola, why do you need a nurse?" Louis seemed more worried than I'd ever seen him.

"I just... Feel a little too hot, that's all." I tried to be convincing but Louis was hard to convince. I'd known him long enough to know that.

"Yeah. You look a bit flushed. Well, the nurse will be here soon." Louis squeezed my hand lightly and gave me his dazzling smile. He knew I preferred to see him smile than look unhappy. Harry came stumbling back in the room, looking like a tomato. He wasn't angry, just tired. He didn't even need to run for the nurse. I was taking sharp breathes in and out now. My temperature was rising slowly. Feeling light headed, I went to grab my glass of water off the side. My hand just flopped and it felt too heavy to lift. The nurse was saying things too me but I couldn't make sense of any of it. Starting to choke uncontrollably, I rested back in my bed. I thought I was fine. This proved me wrong.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

"What's wrong with her? What's going on?" I shouted at the nurses running in the room. They all seemed to be ignoring me. I was lucky enough to catch one of them shouting.

"SHE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST! WE NEED MORE OXYGEN!" That's all I heard until I was forced out of the room. Louis had to drag me outside.

"Why did you take me out of there?" I screamed in his face. I wasn't really that angry with him, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I was just upset.

"I had to Haz, you weren't allowed to stay in there. Sorry mate." I felt bad for Louis, considering I'd just hurt his feelings.

"It's not your fault." I slouched down on the chair. I didn't want to look into Lola's room, god knows what was going on in there now. She wasn't dead, that's about all I knew. If she did die, I'd find David and I'd kill him. I'd burn his house down, see how he liked it. None of this would be happening if it hadn't been for his idiocy. I sincerely hoped he died. I'd never been through so much shit until that fire happened. Now everything was just spiralling downhill. Lola had turned out the worst; she always seemed to come out worst from all the mistakes that happened. It's so heart-breaking to see her so fragile and scared all the time. I tried to protect her, I really did. Sometimes, I just wanted to be with her all the time to make sure she was safe. I knew she could look after herself but especially at times like these I knew she couldn't. I hadn't realised I'd even been crying. I guess with me thinking the way I'd been thinking just wasn't doing me any good.

"Oh Harry..." Izzy trailed off, pulling me into her. Louis grabbed onto my shoulder while Izzy was hugging me. Couldn't ask for better friends. I knew that they both wanted to cry as well, especially Louis. Considering how close he and Lola were. I didn't want to be here anymore, feeling sorry for myself. I stood up, straightening my shirt out. Took one final look through Lola's window, then ran with all the speed I had. God knows where the hell I was running too. Louis' and Izzy's screams were just distant protests too me now. I left the hospital, crashing out through the exit doors. The rain was pouring down but I didn't care. I let myself get soaked through to the bone. If I got ill, I didn't care. All I wanted was Lola better. Otherwise, what other reasons were there really for me to live? I didn't care how depressing I sounded. The only reason I'd really have to stay alive was because of Sanne. Just life wouldn't be the same without Lola though. I'd already planned out so much. Well, roughly planned out what I was planning for our futures. If she decided to stay with me. She was my everything now and if I lost her, it would be the worst tragedy imaginable. I'd never find anybody as incredible as her ever again. She was the only person, besides Louis, who knew how to cheer me up when I felt like crap. The only person who never lied to me. The only person I wanted to spend my life with. I took the time to settle down outside then I went back in the hospital. I was pretty much dripping wet. I trudged up every step to Lola's room and was met at the middle of the corridor with the sight of glum faces. Oh god, she couldn't have died. Not in that short space of time that I'd been outside. No chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's P.O.V

"Lou mate, what's up?" His eyes were bloodshot and he looked a little creepy if I'm honest.

"It's Lola. She needs a heart transplant and if she doesn't have one soon... She will die." I could tell he was trying to stay calm but his voice was shaking. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not my Lola, surely not. They'd get a heart donor for her. They had too. This was all just too much for me. I smacked down onto the floor, Louis looking worried. Izzy came down beside me. Pulling me into her again. I couldn't handle the thought of losing Lola. It was too difficult to think about. Getting up, I left Louis and Izzy standing there. I left by the hospital's basement exit. Since nobody had caught me too stop me from doing so.

* * *

Rushing around outside, I dashed towards the nearest taxi. Yanking the door open, I sat in.

"Where would you like to go?" The taxi driver asked, staring at me suspiciously. I'd go to somewhere where I knew people wouldn't find me.

"The nearest club." I suggested, the driver nodded. I knew myself, that the closest club to the hospital was about twenty minutes away. It was also the nearest one to the bridge. Nobody knew of my intentions.

* * *

Hopping out of the taxi, I payed for the taxi fare. I pretended to enter the club. As soon as the taxi was out of sight, I used all my power and energy to get to the bridge. I was sprinting full speed. I'd never really thought about what I was doing. I crashed full force against the fence of the bridge. Looking down, the water seemed too far away. I gulped, trying to forget about how far I was most likely to fall. Tears left my eyes without warning and I shakily stood onto the fence. All I had to do was jump and all this hurt would be gone. I wouldn't have to be put through shit anymore. Instead I could just get it all done and over with quickly. I'd realised by this time the chances of Lola getting a heart donor quickly were slim. So I didn't see many reasons for me to live. I peered down at the water below. It looked so dim, since it was dark now and not much light was reflecting off it. In my own mind, I never thought I could become this mentally unstable. I never once thought that I'd actually go so far as committing suicide. Just when I thought everything was going brilliantly, then the fire happened. It didn't just burn my house down. It blew up my hopes and dreams alongside it. I'd just lifted my left leg off the fence when I heard somebody calling my name. I slammed it back down, wobbling as I did so. I caught sight of Zayn running towards me. He was sober. A good thing to see. I still wasn't going to come down. No matter he was planning on saying, I wouldn't change my mind.

"Harry mate, get down from there!" Zayn yelled, coming closer towards me.

"No." I replied back simply. I knew it would make him angrier, but that didn't faze me.

"Mate, look, I know what's happening with Lola. I'm sorry, I really am. Just come down from there and we can have a proper chat about it!" His offer was quite tempting but I didn't come to stand on this fence for nothing.

"I don't care Zayn. Just leave; you're wasting your time." I was being stern with him. Making him want to get more pissed off and just leave me too it. He wasn't backing down easily though.

"If you jump, then I guess I'm just going to have to go down there with you." He spoke, kicking his shoes off. He surely wasn't being serious.

"No Zayn. Go back to where you were. Whatever club you came from, go back to it. I don't want you here." I was being truthful with him. Every time I told him something he just ignored me though. He kept going on with his inputs too make me get down. They weren't making much of an impact. Until he got up on the fence himself and slipped. I leaped down of the fence and onto the concrete behind me. My heart beat faster than it ever had before. He was grabbing onto the small amount of ledge beneath. "Grab my hand!" I shouted at him. I tried to drag him back up. I didn't realise how weak I was. "HOLD ON TIGHTER! I SWEAR I WONT LET GO!" My voice had gotten even louder. I was shit scared.

"Harry, you're not strong enough. Let go." Zayn was trying to leave my grasp but I wasn't prepared to let him. He wouldn't die because of me. I'd never let that happen. Somebody came running up too us and grabbed onto Zayn's arm. It was Liam, must of been a lads night out. Until I went and ruined it. Both Liam and I dragged him back up too safety.

"Zayn, I'm so sorry. I should've just come down. I'm so so sorry." I kept apologizing over and over again. I couldn't help it. It was all my fault he'd ended up there in the first place. I should've never been as stupid to of even considered commiting suicide.

"Harry, calm down mate. It's over now." Zayn was calm now. He'd gotten the biggest shock out of the two of us.

"What exactly happened?" Liam asked, looking worried and angry. I tried to think of another excuse apart from the truth. Nothing came to my mind. He'd find out the truth at some point anyway. Might as well of been now. I went to say it and then Zayn interrupted.

"I, um, needed some fresh air and ended up falling over the fence because I wasn't being careful." That was possibly the worst excuse I'd ever heard. At least he'd tried to cover up for me.

"Yeah, somehow I don't believe you. Tell me the truth later, both of you's." Liam was being serious. Damn, the guy was seriously hard to fool. I mean with an excuse like Zayn's it was obivous why he hadn't believed him. The fence was up to Zayn's waist height anyway. The fact Zayn still had his shoes off, made the excuse even harder too believe. I had to go back too the hospital. I was just running away from everything like a wuss. I needed to go back there and support Lola. She had too pull through this. I had to learn to have faith in the people helping her. Lola needed me now, more than ever. I had to be strong for everyone or else everything would just fall apart. I couldn't back down again. I'd stay strong for the people that needed me. If I didn't want too lose Lola, I'd have to stay by her every step of the way. I'd protect her no matter what the cost. She'd get better and we'd live the rest of our lives together. That was the kind of faith and belief I needed to have.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's P.O.V

I'd sat at Lola's bedside all night once I got back to the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Zayn. To know that was my entire fault, hurt like hell. If I had just let the subject drop and come down, Zayn wouldn't have nearly died. Then again, I had to remind myself that he had survived. I knew for a fact I wouldn't of being able to live if he had slipped and died. Generally, I wouldn't have been able to live with the image flashing in my mind all the time. I needed to calm down. That stuff that had happened earlier with Zayn was over now. Nobody else had been at the hospital all night, none of our friends or family. By our, I mean mine and Lola's. It was only 4am and I'd had no sleep at all. The constant bleeping of the heart rate monitor and all the drips making a noise. I couldn't concentrate on sleeping. Instead I just looked at Lola, hoping that by some form of magic or miracle she'd just wake up. I even knew myself there was no such thing as miracles. They just didn't exist. All I could see in my head was the vivid image of Lola's heart, the hole in it getting larger and larger by the minute. I didn't want to think like that because the sight alone was disturbing. There was nothing I could do to get it out of my head though. An hour had passed and all I'd done was sat there thinking. How time flies when you're having 'fun'. The good thing is that Lola's skin was already starting to heal itself. She'd still be in pain when she woke up though, which hurt me to think about. The fact of it all was, I didn't know if she was going to wake up. All I could do was pray and hope she would. As much as I hated giving myself false hope. I knew I had to try my absolute best to stay strong for everyone. Not just myself. I decided to check my watch again, half 5. Everybody in the hospital would most likely be asleep at this time. Not me though. I pretty much only had my guitar to keep me company. I couldn't handle the silence anymore. Resting the guitar on my lap, I positioned it properly. Strumming away, I hadn't even realised the song I was playing. Need you now by Lady Antebellum, bit of a coincidence really? I honestly hadn't even realised I was playing it at first. Keeping my voice quiet, I started singing along. I'd started guitar lessons about a month before and this was the first song I'd learnt. Let's just say the guitar teacher, liked to challenge you. He didn't like the easy songs, always said they were boring. I kept strumming the tunes to random songs and singing along. Time was passing by much quicker. I'd already decided I'd visit Zayn at about 10am. It was only 6:30. I guessed it was time I tried to take a nap because I did feel exhausted. My eyelids slammed shut and I ignored the numerous noises around the room. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Harry...Harry..." Someone was whispering, waving their hands in front of my face. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked directly at them. Groaning when I saw my mum.

"What's the time?" I asked, stretching in the chair. Yawning loudly in the process.

"11." My mum only said that. Springing up from my seat, I ran out the door. I really needed to learn to keep track of time. Rushing towards the bus stop, I hopped on the first bus that came. Zayn's house wasn't all that far from the hospital. Leaping out of the bus about five minutes later, I ran all the way to Zayn's. Pounding my cold right hand on Zayn's front door, I stood there for about a minute. Chantelle (Zayn's girlfriend) dived towards me. She slapped me hard enough to leave a mark on my cheek. Raising my hand to protect my face, I looked up to see Zayn behind her.

"Chantelle, stop." Zayn pulled her backwards by her shoulder. She was quite a tall girl, only slightly shorter than Zayn actually.

"I can't believe you! You say your Zayn's friend yet he nearly dies because of your idiocy! Dear god, some friend you are!" She may as well just of just hit me instead. In fact, I would've preferred to of been hit again instead of being hurt by her words. I never thought words could hurt so much; it was just the way she spoke as well.

"I'm sorry." I meant it, I didn't say sorry for the fun of it.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Chantelle spat right in my face. To be honest, it made no sense to me why she came out with that. Considering the fact it didn't make sense anyway.

"Chantelle, chill babe. Come in Harry." The look Chantelle shot Zayn then was unbelievable. Wow, if looks could kill. Entering Zayn's house, Chantelle shoved straight past me and into the front room.

"I came too say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I've never stopped feeling guilty about it. If there's anything I can do, just ask." Again, I was being truthful. Well, I never really lied. Only little white lies at times but nothing serious.

"Harry mate, don't worry about it. Ignore Chantelle; she doesn't know the story behind it yet. Once I tell her she'll settle down and apologize." He gave me the most reassuring smile I'd had in a long while. I knew I could trust him. "Wouldn't mind if we came and stopped by to visit Lola later would you?" Zayn seemed a bit nervous when asking.

"Yeah of course. I best get back now anyway. See you later." I stepped out the door, closing it behind me. Then made my way back to the hospital.

Harry's Mum's P.O.V

It had been a while ago when Harry had left. At first I would've went after him but I changed my mind. Deciding to just give him some space. Obviously he had something important to do, or else he wouldn't have just run off. Ever since Lola had become ill, there'd been no sparkle in my son's eyes like there usually was. Lola pretty much completed him. Which from my motherly perspective was nice to see. He truly loved her and she felt the same way towards him. Shame my relationship hadn't worked out that easily. Six years we'd been together. Craig and I that is. Well, that's over now though. No point in dwelling over the past. Harry, Sanne and I were coping fine on our own. Well, sort of anyway. The fire had really brought all of us down. At least I knew I was getting compensation. It would pay to repair the whole house, including the furniture. Something was telling me the kids knew who had started the fire but neither of them had mentioned it. I'd find out at some time, I'd get it out of them some way or another.

Lola's P.O.V (thinking)

I could hear everything that people said, every move they made. However, most of the people were unrecognisable. I didn't know who they were by hearing their voices. Only Harry's and my mum's. It felt like I was in one deep sleep. In a way it felt like I was part of a horror movie, where my eyes had been stitched together by some psychopath? Every time I went to open my eyes they'd stayed glued together. I didn't even know what was happening to me. I couldn't even move, I was stiff! I'd heard Harry singing that morning as well. What a stunning voice he had. Well, he had woken me up, but he didn't know that. My breathing was totally irregular and each day it got harder and harder to breathe. I mean what the hell was going on? All I knew was that I'd died. Maybe it sounds weird how I know this but I do. I wasn't sure how I was brought back to life. When I'd died, I was first sucked into complete darkness. Then bright lights shone, so bright that it could've blinded me. Whether I was dead when the bright lights came I wasn't sure. I just knew that I'd left the world for a while. A bit surreal really.

Harry's Mum's P.O.V

Once Harry had gotten back to the hospital, I gave him five minutes to sit with Lola. Then I decided I needed to get it out of him. He'd have to tell me.

"Harry, love, can we speak outside for a minute?" I tried to be calm. However, I knew my son well and if he got angry when I asked him, he'd lash out. He didn't like to think about what had happened but he couldn't continue to lie to me. Considering the fact we used to tell each other everything. Until I became a raging alcoholic that I was. Luckily, those days are over now though. Happily pushed the alcohol aside.

"Yeah, sure mum." He gave Lola one last tiny peck on the cheek then left the room. I was following closely behind him, closing the door gently. Not knowing whether Lola was asleep or not we had to move quietly. "What's up?" He seemed quite cheery; I knew he wasn't really feeling that way though.

"Can we sit down over there? Son, promise not to get angry when I ask? I know what you're like." I tried to make a bit of a joke while being serious. He gave me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' kind of look. We both took a seat on the bench just opposite Lola's room. A wooden bench, rather uncomfortable but I didn't feel like complaining about it.

"Yeah, I promise. Now, seriously, what's up?" Considering I never usually saw Harry this serious, made a change.

"Well... I don't mean to pressure you but do you know who set the house on fire? Don't give me that look either..." He was giving me the 'Not this again' look but I could see that he was about to lie. It was so obvious.

"No mum, stop asking. I really don't." He was trying to give me his most apologetic look. I just knew him too well. The guilt was also in his eyes which meant he was lying. No matter what stunt he would pull next, I knew he'd crack and tell the truth at some point.

"Stop lying Harry. You know that you can't fool me son. Just tell me. I won't get angry with you, I promise." I wouldn't get angry with him; I'd get angry with who burnt my house down. Harry was getting peeved now, which was an advantage on my side of the argument.

"Fine. It was David. You know the one who said he was my 'best friend' in primary? Who happens to be one of Lola's ex's. Who also happens to be the biggest dickhead ever to be born!" He was furious. I was surprised that he hadn't stormed off yet. The fact it was David, out of all people. He was such a nice boy, just to do something like this. I was absolutely fuming!

Harry's P.O.V

Mum's face was burning bright red. No surprise really. I'd just told her the one thing she's been trying to bribe out of me for the past week. Buying me haribo's and toy turtle's. I wasn't three but she seemed to think all the presents was the best way to get it out of me. At the end of the day, I didn't see the point in lying anymore. Why should I have too? Mum deserved to know more than anybody really. I gave mum one last glance, and then stormed back in Lola's room. Shutting the door slowly. Leaving mum sitting outside on the bench, alone. She was devastated, I wanted to comfort her. There was just no way I could of comforting her right now. She needed some alone time anyway. Leaning over, I started to whisper in Lola's ear.

"I don't know if you're awake, or if you're going to wake up. I don't even know if you can even hear me so this feels a little weird. Just thought I'd let you know that, I'm still praying every day and night that you will wake up. I love you and life without you would be worthless. Just give me one sign that you can even hear what I'm telling you! I understand you can't move. Just do anything!" I was getting agitated and upset so my voice was a bit rushed at times. Moving away, I looked over her. One single tear slid down her face, my eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. A wide grin spread across my face though. She could hear me! She could really hear me! "Thank you beautiful! I'm going to kiss you, so if you can't feel it at least you know that I'm going too." I let out a small chuckle, and then kissed her now smooth lips. She'd been in the hospital just over month. This seemed a bit weird really. Now I had every hope for her waking up. That single tear, meant more to me than anything ever had in my life. Just to know she could hear me and she was alive. Had saved me from feeling anymore hurt than I already felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Lola's P.O.V

Everything that Harry said made me feel so incredibly happy. I never felt him kiss me; at least I know that he had. Even if I couldn't smile on the outside, on the inside I was beaming. I just couldn't help it. I just wanted to feel everything again, be able to wake up. Just be able to feel Harry's touch again. To not even know what was wrong with me was unfair. He could've at least told me why I couldn't move and why my eyes wouldn't open. Maybes he thought I knew. Well, at least I knew there was still hope for me being able to open my eyes. This constant darkness was dreadful and I hated it. There was nothing I could do about it though. I heard the door click open; well that's what it sounded like anyway. Somebody said something but I wasn't sure who it was. The noise just seemed like a faraway whisper too me. Difficult to hear. Then there was the noise of heavy footsteps walking away. Could've only been Harry's. I wanted to pull him back to me. I didn't want to be alone. Then I heard that click again and my heart sunk. For a while after that there was just complete silence.

Harry's P.O.V

A nurse had come in asking to speak with me for a minute. She seemed calm enough. I could only hope it'd be good news she was about to tell me.

"We've managed to find Lola a heart donor. The operation will be able to proceed in about three weeks' time. A week after the transplant we should be able to properly start on the skin grafts. We are all just hoping she can make it another three weeks." I couldn't really understand if it was good news or bad. I mean the nurse did just say they're hoping she can stay alive long enough for the transplant. What if she doesn't? Did they all just expect us to wait around and see? I guessed they'd tried hard enough just to get a heart donor in the first place. Best to give them some credit for their efforts. Then I took the time to think about what I'd done for her. The answer to that was; nothing. Not one thing. Yet, I had the indecency to criticize others. Who had actually tried to help her? Yes, I whispered into her ear how much I loved her all the time. Yes, I played her favourite music on the guitar and sang along. Yes, I supported her a lot. To me, none of what I was doing was enough. It doesn't make any difference that I'm with her nearly every minute of the day. Still, nothing that I could say or do would be enough to keep her alive. What else could I do? Well, nothing really. I raked my mind for ideas and nothing sprung up to be even the tiniest bit helpful. The nurse had got bored of waiting for a response and already walked off. I was left alone with my thoughts whizzing around my head. I couldn't help but think about the chances of Lola not surviving. At this moment to me, they seemed quite high chances. I needed to learn to think on the brighter side of things. Three weeks and she'd have the new heart she needed. Once she'd been sorted out, we could go back to exactly the way we were before. Since the scars weren't going to be that bad, she wouldn't even need to feel self-conscious about going out in public. Although, I'd constantly remind her of how beautiful she really is. It annoyed me all the times I'd told her she was beautiful and she replied with 'you really need glasses'. I wished she'd just believe me for once. Now of all the times. Mum had left the hospital earlier; god knows what she was going to do with what she knew. I knew she'd tell the police at some point, but when I wasn't sure.

Lola's P.O.V

I'd been alone for so long. That's what it felt like to me anyway. I missed Harry constantly chattering away in my ear because it made me happy. Now, I didn't even know where he was. All I knew was that, I was somewhere unfamiliar. I couldn't move, speak or feel anything. My eyes wouldn't open and I was alone. That was literally all I knew. I hadn't heard the click of the door reopening. It hadn't yet. I felt so lonely and isolated, it was just awful. I'd only felt this way once before in my entire life. That was when I'd gotten beaten but seriously badly and I was locked in my room for two days. Denise only ever let me out when dad came home. I was beginning to remember a lot more things now. I still didn't know where I was or what was happening to me though.


	19. Chapter 19

3 weeks later...

Harry's P.O.V

Thursday 10th March, the day of Lola's operation. I'd never been so terrified in my life. Not even the fire scared me this much. All I could think about was what if the operation didn't work. What if it all just fell apart? I needed to stop thinking so negatively, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be there with her during the operation but then I realized it might be too distressing to watch. If she died during the operation, I didn't want to be there to see it. They were busy carting her off to the theatre; I rushed towards one of the nurses. I recognized her from the other day. She'd come to tell me the procedure in advance. Grabbing on her arm, she spun round to face me.

"Look after her for me. Please." I was begging her too. Since I wouldn't be able to myself. All the nurse did was nod but I saw the pain in her eyes. It had hurt her too hear me say that. She raced back towards the other nurses and they entered into the theatre. I was left trailing behind them, peering through the huge glass window. Placing my hand on the cold glass, I gazed in towards Lola. My heart hurt me, it killed too see her so lifeless. So incredibly fragile. I wasn't going to see her for another six hours. Tears slid down my face and my lips trembled. I tumbled towards the floor, hugging my knees. I shook myself back and forth, crying into my knees. I decided to pray. I admit, I wasn't very religious at all but I had too. I felt it might help. Placing my hands together, I sat still on the floor. Shutting my eyes, tears still flowed from them.

"Dear god..." I felt a bit stupid saying that... I had too though. "Don't take her away from me, you can't. She belongs with me. I need her because without her... I'd be alone. I'd be searching endlessly for somebody like her if she died. I'd never be able to find someone as truly incredible as Lola. Please, let her live. Let her live..." I couldn't continue, I felt a bit ridiculous. All the words hurt too much too say. I went back to the way I was before. Rocking myself back and forth, shaking like a leaf. My heart yearned for the faith and hope I used to have. Since now, I felt very little of either of those things. I had spent 6 hours, waiting endlessly for Lola too come out. It would feel like a lifetime too me. This wouldn't help with the endless amount of hurt and pain already pulsing through me.

6 hours Later...

Within a second, I was woken by violent shaking. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw the nurse from earlier bending down in front of me.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" She asked curiously. Looking somewhat downhearted. I nodded, my whole body ached. "She's out now and looking livelier than ever. She's not awake yet though, give it about another hour and the anaesthetic should've worn off." She smiled at me, then directed me too Lola. The nurse was completely right; the colour was back in Lola's cheeks. When I touched her hand I felt that warmth that hadn't been there the past few weeks. However, the tiredness was leaving bags under her eyes. Most likely to do with the operation as well. She still looked a little bit drained. I'd never really noticed how much the burns on her face had disappeared. She was starting look more like she did before the accident. Even if the burns hadn't disappeared, she'd always look beautiful too me. No matter what she said or thought. I lounged on the chair, waiting for her too wake up. I could just tell this hour would drag.

Louis' P.O.V

I'd only heard from Harry about twice since Lola had been in hospital. He'd been with her the whole time. Well, it was definitely love. Isabel and I were still going strong too. We'd had a stupid fall out about a week ago but other than that. Everything was going perfectly alright. My phone buzzed in my jean pocket. It was a text off Harry. Came as a surprise. Izzy was lying on me asleep but I had to move her to get my mobile. Shoving her off me, she groaned slightly as she woke up. I stared at the text, and then a grin spread from ear to ear.

"What you smiling about? You look like you're about to eat somebody..." She cursed herself jokingly after she realised what she'd just said. Considering she was the only person in the room. Not that I was planning on turning cannibal.

"Lola's going to wake up! She's really going to wake up!" I chucked my mobile on the other side of the room. Then Izzy practically jumped on me, giving me a seriously tight hug.

"When can we see her?" Izzy asked innocently. Wait, what? Izzy, innocent? Dear me, I was going crazy.

"This afternoon." We both smiled at each other, and then passionately kissed. Let's just say it didn't exactly end there...

Liam's P.O.V

I'd been relaxing in the living room, spread out on the sofa. Drinking cans of coke by the dozen and flicking through different TV shows. I'd been so bored recently. After what happened with Harry and Zayn at the bridge, I'd never properly been out since then. I'd managed to find out the full story from Zayn. Chantelle was still a bit peeved about it but I'd gotten over it pretty quickly. Zayn had too, which was good news. Still no more news on Lola though. Harry must've been going insane by this time. I know I was when I found out about Julia. My phone blasted from inside my pocket. Scaring me nearly half to death. Ripping it out, I opened up the text that I'd received.

'Lola's awake! Meet outside the hospital at three, see you's out there! Then I can take you all too see her! - Harry x'

I leaped up off the sofa, running upstairs to get ready. I had an hour but I figured if I got ready earlier, I could make it to the hospital a bit earlier as well. It made me wonder how many people he had actually text. Hopefully not too many. Lola wasn't a big fan of being crowded by people. I'd made it to the top stair, and then the doorbell rang. Nobody usually every knocked on our door, so it was a little strange. Rushing back down, I yanked the door open. Was I imagining the person that stood in front of me?


	20. Chapter 20

Sanne's P.O.V

Harry had rung me not so long ago. Informing me about Lola waking up. He sounded knackered. Bless him. I'd go in a few times on the nights to check up on my older brother. Every time he'd been fast asleep, so he'd never known I was there. I didn't want to disturb him either. Considering how grouchy he always was when he got woken from his sleep. He deserved his sleep anyway. On the phone, he also sounded kind of speechless. I guessed three weeks of not seeing Lola awake had been eating away at his brain cells. It was driving him insane that was obvious. Well, I had a boyfriend now. That I was yet to tell Harry about. He's amazing! His name's Sam and boy is he hot! His personality is a massive bonus. Just the guy I've been dreaming of. Would be nice to have Harry's approval on him though. If he didn't like him then tough. I loved him. Nothing would change my mind on that.

Lola's Dad's P.O.V

I was already making my way back to the hospital when Harry sent me a text. Thank god, my little girl was going to wake up! I'd never been so happy in all my life. I would've killed myself if Lola had died. There truly would have been nothing else for me to live for. I still felt guilty about the abuse Lola had gotten from Denise. My gorgeous girl never deserved that. How I'd failed to notice the signs, I'll never know. She was usually withdrawn and had anger issues at times. That was until Harry came along. The boy really changed her. If the two of them ever got married, I'd be proud to call him my son in law. Not many fathers would say that. Some may even think that he's taken her away from me. But no. I'd never think of it that way. I'd be lonely without my daughter of course. So long as my girl was happy, then I was. That's the truth about it.

Harry's P.O.V

Thirty minutes to go. I couldn't wait any longer, why does time have to drag? I'd text nearly everyone to come. Well, maybe not everyone. She was supposed to be waking up at half 2, so that'd hopefully give me half an hour alone with her. Before all the others got here. I was sure she'd be happy to see them. All I could hope was that she hadn't forgotten any of them. Especially not her dad or Sanne. Well, I doubt she'd forget her own father. Sanne, I wasn't so sure about. Not after last time. At least my prayers had been answered. Sort of. I was counting down the minutes and was getting incredibly bored of waiting. I didn't want to go anywhere in case she woke up when I left the room. Lola's dad burst in through the door. Taking of his coat he placed it on the back of the chair. Then grabbed onto Lola's other hand.

"Dad's here now. Come on darling, open your beautiful eyes." He'd had it worse than I had. He still went to work; every time he got the chance he'd visit her though.

"There's at least another twenty-five minutes until the medication wears off." I spoke slowly. A lump was rising in my throat. I wouldn't cry though. I hated being so soft sometimes. Especially now. Her dad just looked at me and nodded. Then took a seat and held onto Lola's left hand. I was clinging onto her right, gently though. I couldn't risk hurting her. Not now. Not ever.

-35 minutes later-

Lola's P.O.V

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Adjusting to the brightness that was filling them. I flexed my stiff fingers. I searched around the room, to find Harry and my dad. Both seemed to be asleep. It made me wonder how long they'd been here. I knew I was in the hospital. What for, I was still unaware of. "Harry..." I tried to say it loudly, but my throat was so dry. It came out as barely a whisper. I wiggled my fingers in his hand, disturbing his sleep. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Lola... You're awake!" He smashed himself against me. Nearly knocking me out. Had to admit how nice it was to be able to feel his touch again. My dad jerked upwards, shocked to see me awake. I winced in pain, my body ached. "Sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you." Harry spoke so gently. Stroking his fingers against my left cheek. Making my whole body tingle. All I could do was smile.

"Don't worry about it. Just glad I can feel again." The one thing I knew I'd missed was his kisses.

"Lola! Oh my baby girl!" My dad had just managed to adjust his eyesight to the brightness surrounding him. He flung his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. A single tear splashed on too my scalp. Pulling away, I looked up at him. Concerned to as why he was crying so much.

"Dad, don't cry. There's no need too." I wiped away one of his tears. Bless him, I loved my dad. All those times he'd tried to act all tough, was just a cover up. He was the biggest softie I knew. Harry closely catching up to him. Dad gently kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, just so happy to see my little girl awake again. I know Harry is too." I watched as Harry's cheeks flushed red. He didn't turn away from me though. I wasn't sure it was possible for him too look anymore gorgeous than he usually did. By god, when he blushed, hell did he look adorable! I let out a little cough, one that I never knew was coming. Both their faces creased with worry, instead of beaming smiles that they had before.

"Seriously, chill. It was a little cough, I'm fine. Pass me that water please Harry." Handing me the glass, I grabbed onto it as tight as possible. I didn't want to risk dropping it. My hands were a little shaky. After taking a swig from the glass I handed it back to him. All of a sudden his face turned urgent, he glanced towards the clock on the wall then towards his watch. "Is something wrong?" I limply held onto his hand.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I'll be back in a minute." He exited my room without giving me a proper reason. It was 3pm. What was the hurry? I didn't know what day it was or anything.

"What's the date?" I asked my dad. He shook his head slightly, seeming to think I hadn't noticed.

"Thursday 10th March 2011." My dad wasn't one to speak slowly. We were both the same that way. I nodded at him. How long had I been in here for? Questions started whizzing around my head but I didn't feel like speaking anymore.

Liam's P.O.V

It was really Julia standing in front of me. Her hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Julia...? But I thou-" She cut me off.

"The note right? Sorry I got you all so worried. All better now!" Still the same Julia that I remembered.

"I've missed you so much!" I pulled her inside my house, shutting the door behind me.

"I've missed you too. I love you." I lifted her chin up with my finger. Leaning down, I kissed her rosy red lips. We hardly took a moment for breathe. I wrapped her legs around my waist as she draped her arms around my neck. We passionately kissed as I pushed her against the wall. Carrying her up the stairs, I'd completely lost track of time. Still, we didn't stop there.

Harry's P.O.V

It was 3.15pm and Liam was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the gang were here. I'd been outside about ten minutes. Waiting in the freezing cold.

"Should we not just go in mate?" Louis asked, tapping my arm. I nodded, too cold to stand outside anymore.

"Yeah." I think we'd all gotten sick of waiting for him coming. Also, I couldn't leave Lola waiting anymore. The others had all brought bunches of flowers along with them and 'get well soon' cards. Hopefully she'd remember who they all were. We all entered the hospital, looking a bit like a mini army. Nobody even stopped us to ask where we were all going. "You guys wait outside the room, you's will surprise her. So I'll text Louis when you can all come in." They all nodded in agreement to what I'd said. And I left them just to the side of Lola's room. I plodded back in her room as if nothing was happening.

"Where'd you go?" I should've seen that question coming.

"Oh I just went for a bit of fresh air. Where's your dad?" I'd only just noticed he was no longer in the room. She clearly didn't believe my excuse but passed by on the subject anyway.

"He went for something to eat, after I persuaded him too. Can you do a me a favour?" She raised her eyebrows at me flirtatiously.

"What might that be?" I edged closer to her, grinning at her. She started to giggle.

"Kiss me." I wonder how I knew she was going to say that. Suspicious. I pressed my lips against hers without hesitation. My body was on fire. My breathing was starting to become unsteady. I pulled away, remembering about the others. "What's wrong?" She stroked my cheek. Moving her fingers up further she started playing with my curls.

"I needed to catch my breath." I winked at her, moving further back. Grabbing my phone out my pocket, I sent Louis a quick text. 'Come in now. - H.x'

Within a few seconds, they all came bursting in through the door. Nearly toppling on top of each other. They screamed 'surprise' at the same time. Lola nearly jumped out of her skin which made me chuckle quietly. Her expression quickly changed to a beaming smile. Opening out her arms, Louis was the first one to receive a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake." He said too her, cheesy grinning, as per usual. Lola remembered them all, which was definitely a good sign. We'd gotten into a general conversation with each other.

"I forgot to ask earlier but... Why am I here? I mean what exactly happened to me?" There was an awkward silence. Louis decided to answer this one.

"Well, there was a fire at Harry's house. Which your ex David kicked off. You went in to save Harry and Sanne. Ended up getting trapped inside and it was a while before they got you out. Don't worry about it though. You're safe now." Louis grabbed onto her hand reassuringly. Lola looked horrified.

"Of course. I remember it all now. The fire... burning my skin...Collapsing." Part of me wished she hadn't remembered. I didn't want to see her hurt. Tears started sliding down her rosy cheeks. She was biting her bottom lip.

"Babe, it's alright now. You were the hero; you saved my life and Sanne's. Not caring about risking you're own life to save us. I'll always love you, so you don't need to cry about it. It's in the past now." I wiped a tear away from her cheek. She looked at me and faked a smile.

"Can you all leave now please? I just... Want to be alone for a while." She let go of my hand. I didn't want to leave her not like this. God knows what she might do. "Harry, please." I was the only one left in the room. I got up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. "Close the blinds for me please before you go." Her voice was wobbling and she was still crying. I hesitated before shutting them. It would've been my only way of seeing her. I exited the room, closing the door. I paced around outside her room. Not knowing what to do. I didn't want to risk getting her angry by re-entering. So I waited around outside. Waiting for my cue to go back in. Just to not get one...


	21. Chapter 21

Lola's P.O.V

I spent a few minutes just staring at the mirror, which was lying mirror side down on the bed side table. I reached out towards it slowly. It's like I was afraid of it, scared of what it would reflect back at me. At the end of the day, I just wanted to get it done and over with. Snatching the mirror up in my hands, I held it right in front of my face. My mouth dropped open when I saw myself. My face was disgusting. The burns were awful. It WASN'T me. It COULDN'T be. Never in a million years. Smashing the mirror back down on the side, I lost control. I never hesitated when dragging the multiple wires out of my arms. Blood poured everywhere and I got up and started flinging things. The heart rate monitor was going mental. I couldn't cope anymore. I fell to the ground, smacking my knee's full force. I was in so much pain. I didn't stop there. Instead, I flung more magazines and books around the room. I grabbed the glass of water off the side and flung it straight through the window. The window's glass spread around everywhere. Harry came sprinting back in the room. His expression as if he'd just come into a horror movie. I was a mess. I knew that without him looking so hurt.

"Oh baby..." He came straight to me. Cradling my fragile body in his arms. Nurses came rushing through the doors, seeing me and Harry huddled on the floor. I broke down in his arms. The nurses were trying to pull me away from him, I wouldn't let them. I wailed and kicked out and screamed. Yet, Harry didn't back away. Instead he cuddled me in tighter. "Shh..." Harry hushed into my hair. Calming me down much more. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. He kissed my scalp, leaving a tear behind.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, crumpling his shirt in my hands and crying in to it.

"Don't worry babe. I'm always here for you, you know that." He smiled at me so sweetly that it nearly made my heart melt. When I'd finally calmed down, I let the nurses help me back into bed.

"You'll need a few stiches in your arms Hun, but we'll leave that until a bit later on." A nurse called Nina said. I'd completely chilled out. The heart rate monitor was no longer going crazy. I rested back in the bed, feeling ever so weary. Harry stroked my cheek.

"My sleeping beauty." He spoke as I was drifting off to sleep.

Harry's P.O.V

I wished I'd never left the room. If I'd just stayed with her, it could've all been prevented from happening. Instead, I just had to leave. I felt like such a prick. Since she was asleep, I decided to cry in peace. I didn't want her getting upset again. When I'd walked in on her, she was in such a state that it killed me. I couldn't help but shed a tear then. Then I realised that I had to stay strong. For Lola especially. She needed all the support and help she could get. I'd be by her side every step of the way. She was going to have the stiches done in her arms in a few hours. They were starting on the skin grafts the next day. Which was great. It would make her feel better about herself once they were done. Which would make us both feel better overall. She looked so fragile, lying in the bed asleep. Them five minutes earlier, had really taken it all out of her. All I hoped was that she didn't need therapy after all this. However highly I doubted it. I knew the possibilities were still there. I got knocked out my train of thought when Liam came barging in through the door. I hushed him and pushed him back out the room.

"Where were you man? We waited outside for ten minutes... What th-" I cut myself short when I noticed Julia standing with him. I looked her up and down just too make sure she was real. "Julia?" I nearly shouted. I was shocked but ecstatic that she was back.

"Hey Hazza." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I thought you were..." I couldn't continue. I didn't want to sound harsh.

"You thought I was dead right? Could've just said it." She let out a giggle. "Seriously dude, I'm real." We both laughed. Liam was looking through the window at Lola.

"What happened to her arms?" He asked when he turned back round to face me.

"She... Um... Had a few moments earlier and she just... Lost it." I bent my head downwards, feeling hurt that I had to repeat it. Both Liam and Julia looked at me apologetically.

"God bless her..." Julia meant what she said. All three of them were really close, even before I moved into town. When I first met Lola, she'd told me that she didn't speak to them as much as she used too. They were all still close friends though. People to turn too when she needed them. She had me and all of the others now. It would be fine now. Lola was still asleep so it would be pointless them two going in.

"Just give her our best wishes and tell her we'll visit her later? Cya later mate." Liam patted my shoulder twice. Then went back to holding hands with Julia and wandered off down the hospital corridor. Leaving me standing there alone. I re-entered room. I went straight over to her and kissed her right cheek. Then I whispered in her ear, "I love you." She didn't move a muscle. Definitely, my sleeping beauty.

Lola's P.O.V

The room was pitch black when I woke again. Harry was slumped, fast asleep on the chair. He even looked adorable when he slept. I loved him with all my heart, so he should never think otherwise. They must have just given me some aesthetic to keep me asleep, since I now had stiches in my arms. Guess it was for the best that I stayed asleep. I felt like such an idiot for what I'd done earlier. I'd only went and caused myself more pain, so where was the point? One of the needles that I dragged out could've easily sliced open my vein. I could've killed myself because of my idiocy. At least Harry came in before I went that far. I'd actually considered it after looking at myself in the mirror. Just taking anything in the room and stabbing myself with it. I wasn't sure why I wanted to commit because of it though. It was such a pointless reason. I couldn't read the clock on the wall because it was too dark to work out where the hands were. So I yanked Harry's mobile off the side. I figured he wouldn't mind me looking at his phone for the time. I was side-tracked when the screen flashed, '1 new message.' I didn't mean to read it. It's just I couldn't help it.

'Just tell her you love me already. And stop lying to everyone. I know how you feel about me really. Forever and always baby3, Love Mel xxxxxx.'

What the actual hell? This was Mel, the school bitch. The person I despised most on the Earth. She had been having a conversation with Harry while I'd been lying here dying? Is this for real? I placed his mobile back on the side and started shaking. Tears slid down my face. Why had he been lying to me? All this time, I'd really believed he loved me. I started to wail, not caring if I woke Harry up. He deserved to be woken up. What a dick.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He went to hold my hand but I pushed it away roughly. A look of confusion struck his face.

"You've lied to me all this time! WHY HARRY WHY?" I couldn't hide my frustration any longer. I was torn, yet he just looked at me like I was talking in riddles.

"Lola, what are you talking about?" He stood up looking at me, hurt. Almost looked crushed actually.

"Mel... That's what I'm talking about! THAT TIME BEFORE WHEN YOU HURT HER, IT WAS ALL JUST AN ACT WASN'T IT? THOSE TEXTS THAT SHE SENDS YOU, TELL A WHOLE OTHER STORY ABOUT WHAT YOU REALLY FEEL TOWARDS HER!" I didn't care that I was most likely waking half the hospital up by screaming. I wasn't in a very considerate mood.

"You read my texts?" Oh, so he cared more about me reading his stupid texts then he about the subject we were actually on. Surprise, surprise.

"One...I read one! I went to check the time and it flashed on the screen! 'Forever and always baby, love Mel.' HARRY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" I could feel my rage tearing away at me.

"She's been pestering me. For a while now. I blocked her number and everything. So she keeps getting new numbers and messing with me. I swear Lola. I've got proof that all of that is utter rubbish!" He lifted his phone off the side, clicking a few buttons. Then he showed me the screen.

'FUCK OFF YOU STUPID COW! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU OR EVEN LIKE YOU! SO GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF! KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM LOLA OR I'LL MURDER YOU. Lots of hate, Harry.'

Wow, so he was really telling me the truth. He hadn't just typed it out either because it was in his sent box. I relaxed and softened.

"Sorry... I should've believed you." I bent my head down in shame. Feeling even worse than I had previously. Harry sat on the side of the bed, but I felt bad for him just squishing on. So I moved over and let him lie with me.

"Don't worry about it babe. I understand why you thought of it that way." He grinned at me, kissing my cheek.

"Will you come with me later when I get my skin grafts?" It was only my first session. I was nervous about it though.

"I have to wait outside babe, but I'll be outside the theatre the whole time waiting for you. So there's nothing to be worried about." He tapped the end of my nose with the end of his finger. "A month's time and you'll be able to go back to school, that's if you'd want too?" How could I resist that smile? It was virtually impossible.

"Yeah, I would actually. I'm sick of being cooked up in a stupid hospital room Harry. I haven't seen proper day light in about 3 weeks or something. Well, safe to say my six weeks were ruined." Our school gives six weeks revision leave, which sounds a bit excessive. I could've done with using that time actually revising. Oh well, looks like I was going to get unclassified in every subject! We all had to stay in school until we were seventeen, with the whole new government law. It's just crazy if you asked me. "Have you revised at all? I don't actually think I ever have...Woops!" I was being sarcastic. The first week of 'revision leave' I'd revised quite bit. After that, well, with all that happened.

"First two weeks, revised quite a bit. After that, no. Been here with you, which has been a bit traumatic at times to be honest..." Traumatic? Oh, he was most likely talking about the incident the other day. I don't even know what made me that way. The scars on my face were quite bad at the time. Still, the scars must have become less raw over the past weeks. Not that I'd know too much about it, since I've pretty much been in a coma the whole time. "You look confused...? Is something up?" He smiled at me even though I could see the worry shading his eyes.

"Just when you said traumatic things... Brought back the other day and I couldn't think of any other reasons why it has been... Care to elaborate?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Well, I attempted to but my right eyebrow was still a bit stiff so it didn't budge very far.

"Well... You died... At one point." He looked over the other side of the room. Nearly on the verge of tears. I died? Really? To me, that sounded surreal considering how healthy I was now.

"Well... At least I never went six feet under." I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little but Harry just looked stern and upset.

"Please, don't joke about it... I know you're just trying to lighten the mood but it still hurts..." He trailed off when a droplet escaped his eye. Another reason why I loved him, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." A part of me died a little when he started to cry. I pulled him into me, no longer wanting to see him upset. I locked our fingers together. His hands were quite huge compared to mine own small ones. They were also incredibly soft and I always loved the feel of his hands.

"Looks like our hands fit perfectly together then?" He winked at me, rubbing my fingertips. I was so grateful to have an amazing boyfriend like him. I couldn't ask for anybody better to look after me. In general, I just couldn't ask for anybody more amazing in my life. Only a month then I'd be back at school. All I could hope was that nothing would put me back in hospital again. I hated the place, had such an awful atmosphere. Too much death happened and it just felt wrong for me to be here. Other people could be dying from much more serious circumstances. Yet, I'm here because of a half burnt body that's slowly recovering? I wanted to be moved somewhere else.

"Harry...?" I looked up at his glassy eyes, which were full of love.

"What's up babe?" He started playing with my hair, twisting around in his fingers. Never taking his eyes off mine though.

"Ask the nurse too move me into a burns unit, somebody else will need this room anyway. There are people a lot worse off than I am. Get me moved please." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Yeah of course baby. Just remember, one month." Then he left the room on the hunt for a nurse. His last words kept circling my mind. One month and I'd be out of here and in my own house. Around all of my best friends again. There was nothing else that I could possibly ask for.


	22. Chapter 22

1 Month Later.

This was it, time to go back to school. Never had I been so nervous too walk through some gates in my whole life. My hands were starting to sweat a little and I wasn't even ready. In fact, I'd only just woken up. Yet, it was the only thing I'd been thinking about over the weekend. Which seemed too seriously drag. At least Harry had been with me most of the time. He was coming too mine in about an hour. Flipping the duvet off me, I dragged my body up off the bed. The first thing I did was stomp towards the mirror. Not in a moody way though, more wearily than anything. My eyes grew large when I looked at myself. For the first time, I looked like myself again. Not the monster I used too believe I was. My skin grafts were finally done and had improved my appearance so much. I just wished everybody could be as lucky as I was.

"LOLA! BREAKFAST'S READY!" Dad bellowed up the stairs. He'd been absolutely incredible with his amount of help after I'd came out of hospital. Couldn't ask for a better dad if I tried, because he was generally that amazing.

"COMING DAD!" Skipping out my room happily, I jumped down the stairs. I just couldn't be happier. After looking at myself in the mirror, I felt so much better. I honestly thought I was going to look dreadful but was surprised when I found that I never.

"You look happier this morning, nice to see that smile back." Dad even looked happier. He'd been pretty down recently with me being in hospital and all that stuff with Denise. It was nearly all over now though.

"Yeah, back at ya." I joked. I was in the middle of munching on some toast when I said that, so it came out a little weirdly. I checked the clock on the wall and nearly fell off my seat. I only had half an hour to get ready. Crap! Had I been sitting there for that long already? Don't half get carried away when I'm watching the TV. "I'm gunna go get ready. Have a good day at work." I pecked my dad on the cheek and sprinted upstairs. If only I'd had time to plan what I was going to wear for school the night before. My phone buzzed on the bedside table just as I was pulling my jeans up. Bad timing. I fastened them up, then slipped my phone off the side.

'G'Morning beautiful, see you soon. Forever and always, '

That was our thing now, forever and always. We'd pretty much gathered that we couldn't be without each other. I didn't reply too his text. Since I was in the middle of getting ready and I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to make it obvious how nervous I was. I tied my hair back in a messy bun, applied minimal amounts of make-up and collected all my things together. Five minutes until Harry was coming. Every five seconds I was looking at the clock, almost paranoid. I got more nervous ever second that passed by. I could feel a lump rising in my throat but I forced it back down. No way was I about too start getting overly self-conscious now. The doorbell sounded from downstairs and I bit my bottom lip. Since I was the only one in the house, I'd have to go and get the door quickly. Well, Harry would usually just let himself in anyway. I slipped on the last step and a loud bang sounded. It sounded like a stampede had arrived or something. The front door swung open and Harry saw me struggling too get up.

"Seriously, what am I gunna do with you babe?" He lifted me up off the ground. Pushing a few strands of loose hairs away from my face, he smiled and bent down a little too kiss me.

"Well, make sure I don't get ran over or something on the way too school. Could be a start." I tried to make it out as a joke. My nerves were progressively getting the better of me. So it sounded more aggressive. Harry's face dropped slightly. We'd already left my house. Five minutes and we'd be at school.

"Is something wrong?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He put on his best smile. Which I had to admit, was pretty heart melting.

"I'm scared, Harry. Well, more nervous than anything. What if people start staring at me every time I talk to someone? Or every time I walk into a room? I think I'm becoming paranoid." I wasn't really sure how serious I was being. I didn't want to be paranoid or go insane. Let's face it that just wouldn't help me at all if I ended up like that. Harry pulled me in closer. Then he stopped and turned me round too face him. Putting his left hand too my check, he rested his right on my shoulder.

"Babe, trust me. There's nothing to worry about at all. You're just as beautiful as you've always been. By the way, if Mel says anything... Tell me and she's dead. Knowing her she's probably got some stupid shit planned. I never usually wish death on anyone but right n-" I cut him short, pressing my lips against his. Not even I'd properly wished death on Mel before, so I wasn't exactly going to let him. He pulled away, grinning cheesily like he always did after we kissed. "Did you really get that sick of hearing my voice?" He winked at me and then raised his eyebrows.

"Oh hell yeah." I said with as much sarcasm as I could possibly manage. Harry started to try and tickle me, so I ran away from him. It didn't matter how fast he ran, he just couldn't catch up. The extra training had really helped. "Aw diddum's, tired already?" I put on a sad face then started laughing hysterically. My sarcastic comment only reared him up more too try and catch me. Typically, he still failed. So I stopped for his sake. Before he choked to death.

"Finally given up I see." Harry took my hand in his, entwining our fingers. Obviously he'd given up on the idea of torturing me now.

"Well, we are like right outside of school and you know, would just make seem eager to be here if I ran through the gates. Which I'm not." I joked, and then we entered the gates. I'd totally forgotten about my paranoia until that moment. If there was one time I seriously believed that all eyes were on me, it'd of been then. Even unfamiliar faces glared at me. Staring me up and down as if I was something from a horror film. I started to shake and sweat a little. Harry hadn't noticed my distress yet, but he would. I didn't even think my face looked as bad as everyone was making it out to be. I bent my head downwards, pulling my bun out with my free hand and letting my hair fall around my face. Almost like another protective layer. I could feel myself feeling worse and worse every second as more eyes stared. A tear formed in my eye. Oh no, I thought to myself as it trickled down my cheek. Then more and more came and I couldn't seem too stop. Harry noticed about a second later.

"Seriously love, what's up? Nobodies looking at you, I swear. Come here." Dragging me against him, I sobbed into his chest.

"Is she alright?" I heard Louis ask not so long after. I was pretty sure that I wasn't invisible.

"I'm fine." I spoke out loud for the first time in a while. Pulling myself away from Harry's long lasting grasp, I looked right at Louis. His face dropped when he saw me so upset. Flinging his arms around me, he pushed my head against his shoulder while I stood there crying. I should've realized I wouldn't be ready. The sound of heels 'clip-clopping' against the concrete was approaching me. I swivelled around, stepping away from Louis. Should've known Mel wouldn't of stayed away long.

"Well hey guys. Oh… You're back." Her face turned into a look of disgust. She slowly erased the distance between us. Until Harry stepped in front of me, grabbing hold of my right hand. His palm was touching the back of my hand. I could feel the slightest grin trying too perch on my lips. However, I felt like I was being seen as weak by this monster of a girl. So I shook my head and pushed Harry aside lightly. His eyes grew wide and he took on the role of looking shocked.

"You know what Mel. I'm not scared of you. Truthfully, nobody is in fact. Your little 'minions' aren't as scared as they seem either. They just think that you're better than everyone else but they know the truth behind that. The fact of it all is, you're a monster. You're a control freak and when something doesn't go your way, you turn into the most spoilt brat I've ever seen walk this earth. Your 'minions' are only in it for the freebies they receive off you when they do your shitty little jobs for you. Which include destroying people most of the time? This leads back to the fact of you being a monster. So piss off. Nobody wants you here." She deserved to hear what I had to say. I'd practically hissed the words at her. Which seemed too have hit a sensitive spot. Harry straightened up beside me, looking prouder than ever. The smugness couldn't help but show on my face. The rest of the group had already done their round of clapping and 'Oo's.' Her face was crumpled with aggravation and revenge. It was clear she was trying to come up with some kind of master plan to ruin me. No matter what she did, it couldn't hurt me. I felt stronger than ever.

"You know what? You're mum didn't die of a disease at all. She died because she had a daughter like you. An awful, bitchy little cow. You think you're all big and strong because you have all these? Yeah, doubt it. Just look at you. The biggest weakling of all. Bet your mum's glad to be rid of you." She sniggered evilly. The words stabbed my heart. Truly crushed it into a million pieces. I'd sworn too myself too never let her hurt me this much again. However, she'd brought up my mum. The one person I loved more than anything in the entire universe. I lashed out, not caring about any consequences that followed. I punched her full force in the face, watching her crash to the floor. I didn't care if I'd hurt her. While she lay there still. I ran with all the energy in me. I looked behind me and Harry was following me. Shouting of me too stop. I didn't want too. I knew where I was going now. It was far away from school and that's why I wanted to go there most. Even though I said I was ready to go to school again. I now knew I never would be. Not after that. My feet just didn't stop moving, they wouldn't. Harry was no longer following, due to the fact he was worn out. Another thing that was my fault. It would be another thirty minutes until I reached where I was heading too. So I decided I'd jump on the bus and get there quicker while having a quick rest. I'd worn myself out with all that running and my throat was burning. Still, I was getting closer to the bus stop every move I made. I wouldn't tell anybody where I was until later. That's if I decided to go back home.


	23. Chapter 23

The rusty, iron gates loomed over me. My body shivered as I was scared to enter. I never really visited the graveyard. It had the worst atmosphere in the entire world. That day, I'd decided I needed to visit my mum's grave. After all that Mel had said. I actually started too believe all that crap. It really had shot me like a bullet. Tears had already left behind their marks on my cheeks. My hair was the worst mess it had ever been and it didn't bother me. I scarcely made my way too mum's grave stone. Hoping that since the last time I'd seen it nobody had damaged it. I knew how vile some people could be. If anybody dared damage my mum's grave stone, I'd make sure they'd be the next too own one. Seeing how many people had died over the years actually really hurt. I'd never seen so many grave stones. Walking past the baby section brought more tears to the surface of my eyes. My cousin Jake would be there somewhere. I'll never forget the time I touched his tiny hands. The beautiful baby boy died within a week of birth. I couldn't stand too stop there any longer so I walked on. Going at the same steady pace as before. Mum's grave was only a few minutes away from there. The area around me seemed too grow darker in my mind as I approached the place where she lay. My heart started racing and the tears continued too stream down my face. I stopped instantly, knowing this was it. I knelt down on both knees, resting back on the heels of my feet. I placed a hand on the grey stone and read what it said.

'In Loving Memory Of

Hayley Jackson.

Died 14th April 2009.

Aged 37 years.

Never forgotten and always in our hearts

Rest in Peace.'

I still remembered the day me and dad had to decide what to put on it. Both our minds were so foggy with grief at the time that we couldn't really think of anything. Until we came up with that. I let my hand drop off the grave stone and search for the piece of paper I'd left behind on the day of her funeral. I'd put it in an envelope and dug it into the grass right beside her grave. Nobody knew I'd done this. Not even dad knew, since he'd already walked away. Too hurt too say his final goodbyes. Opening the envelope my hands were shaking painfully. I opened out the note and read what I'd written again.

'Dear Mum,

I'll never forget you. Everything you've done for me in my life so far has been incredible. Everyday you'd help me with things. Everyday we'd cuddle up on the sofa and have girly chats and watch girly films. Why of all people did it have to be you mum? Why? Now I'll never get to hug you again or hear you speak. I'll never be able to tell you all the things that need to be said. Instead I'll have to struggle through life without your support. I know dad will always be there for me but it's just not the same. At least I know one day, we can be together again. I won't die now though, for dad's sake. I'll always love you with all my heart. Please never forget any of us. Remember to wait for us wherever you are! See you soon,

Lola.x'

I broke down after reading it. Every so often I'd just scream the word 'Why?'. Just my mum of all people, why did she have to be taken away from me so early in life? The pain I continuously felt day in, day out was heart wrenching. I rested against her grave-stone, leaning my head back against it. I let the never ending tears fall. A buzz from my mobile interrupted everything. I wrenched it out of my pocket angrily. I opened the text.

'Lola, where are you? Please babe, just tell me. :/ ' I wasn't even going to tell Harry where I was. I just wanted to be alone. I just needed to be away from everyone for a while. Letting my mobile slip from my hand, I bent my head into my knees. Leaving the world for a while as I sat crying alone.

Harry's P.O.V

I'd waited ten minutes for a reply and still hadn't gotten one. My worry had built up ridiculously. I searched all over the school grounds for her. The other's had helped for a while but they needed to do other things. Which I understood, they promised they'd help me find her later. If I hadn't already found her by that time. I searched nearly every street around the area, no sign of her anywhere. I'd ran after her for a while but I couldn't catch up. It resulted in me losing her. All I could hope was that she hadn't hurt herself or anything. I started looking around shops asking anyone if they'd seen her. I ended up with the same answer every time. By that time, I was out of my mind with worry. She'd been missing around an hour already. She still hadn't text back or anything either. So no sign of where she was at all. I must of text her about a million times and rang her at least half a million. I just couldn't understand why she was ignoring me. I'd never seen her that hurt before I don't think. Bringing up her mum was difficult for her. I wouldn't be able too even explain how much I despised Mel since then. Before, I'd only just hated her but after she said that too Lola… I'd pretty much wanted her dead. I continued to scan the vast area around me but she was nowhere to be seen and the dark was starting to close in. I wouldn't give up though. I'd spent at least six hours just searching around for her. The faith in finding her was starting to fade but I kept promising myself I would. No matter what it took she'd be in my arms again. By this time there'd only been two or three places I hadn't yet checked. The first place was the church but I doubted highly that she'd be in there. She wasn't the slightest bit religious. My phone seemed too never stop ringing away in my pocket but I managed to ignore it. Well I more forced myself too. Only one place left now and the chances of her being there were even slimmer than all the other places. The Graveyard. Out of all the places I really didn't want to visit right now, that was the place. I went anyway, sprinting there with all the power left in me. Had to admit all this walking and running was beginning to make my bones ache. I refused to give up though. I pushed one of the huge metal gates open, it was quite heavy. My eyes started too droop slightly but I wouldn't give up. I knew of one relative of my own in this graveyard. Killed me to have to see the stone right in front of me.

'In Loving Memory Of

Jake Styles.

Died 9th March 2010.

Aged 14 years.

Rest in Peace.'

He was my younger cousin. I used to do everything with him. We were extremely close and hung out nearly every day. That was until he passed away. The flowers surrounding his grave were nearly gone now. I'd replace them when I got the time. I missed him a lot. We'd meet up again, I was sure of it. I pushed back the tears. I tapped his stone then wandered further through the graveyard. Just walking past the same old thing every time. I just became more and more depressed walking through. Then I caught sight of a body in the distance and my heart raced. Forcing my feet too move faster, I closed the distance between us. To my extreme joy, it was Lola. I crushed her into me, kissing the top of her head quite a few times. She pulled away and I saw how red and puffy her eyes were. I twisted my head to the side slightly and noticed why she was the she was now. My heart sunk and a lump rose in my throat. I didn't force it away this time though.

"She would've liked you. A lot." Her head dropped into the palms of her hands. She sniffed and raised her head back up, staring at the sky. I stroked her cheek, pushing her hair back away from her face.

"I'm sure I'd of liked her a lot too. Nobody will ever be able to beat you to the top though. You'll always be the best." I faked a smile the best I could. The corners of her lips twinged slightly, not a full smile though. I understood how she felt. I still had Jake on my mind. God bless him.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked me; deep in thought.

"Yes of course, anything." I might of sounded a tad too eager but I was prepared to give my life for her if it came too it. I'd do ANYTHING for her.

"Never leave me? Promise?" Her eyes were still full to the brim with freshly falling tears. I thought she was going crazy when she asked me that but I could see why she'd asked me too promise.

"Promise. Swear on my life. Forever and always babe, never forget that." I smiled at her for real this time and bent down too kiss her lightly on the forehead. Both sides of her mouth lifted up this time but the pain was still crushing her. Anybody would be able to see that just by looking at her. "Let's go now?" I stood up, reaching my hand out towards her. She turned sideways quickly, kissed her palm then rested it onto her mum's grave stone.

"Bye mum. Love you." She spoke so softly. My own tears came flooding out my eyes then. I hated seeing her so upset. She turned back to me, pulling herself up using my hand. Then I locked our fingers together and we left the graveyard.


	24. Chapter 24

*The next day*

Three hours and Harry would be at the Hilton waiting for me. I'd decided to take the day off school. In fact, they'd refused to let me go in after yesterday's incident. No doubt Mel had made up some lame excuse for what happened and lied her way through everything. She usually does anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if I got a letter through the door saying I'd been excluded for knocking her out. Which I was proud of myself for doing. I used too always go around saying 'Violence is not the answer'; I seemed too of bended that rule. She deserved it anyway. Dad had the day off to look after me. Even though I'd promised and sworn on my life that I'd be fine alone; he didn't believe me. Not that I could really blame him after all that had happened. I'd already asked him to drop me off at the Hilton for six. He'd happily agreed with a grin on his face. If my dad knew about all this before me; I'd be slightly irritated.

"LOLA?" Dad shouted up the stairs. He sounded a little urgent.

"YEAH?" I replied back.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT BEFORE YOU GO OUT?" It sounded as if we were having a shouting match or something. That really wasn't the case though. Obviously.

"NO I'M FINE THANKS!" Truthfully, I was really hungry but I didn't feel like eating anything just yet. Only an hour left before I had to go, there was just one more thing I needed. The necklace Harry had given me for Valentine's Day.

One Hour Later.

I'd arrived at the Hilton five minutes late. Fashionably late you could call it. Harry was already there waiting. As soon as we saw each other, we smiled. I ran up too him; flinging my arms around his neck. Close enough too knocking him over.

"Whoa, somebodies obviously excited to see me." He sneakily winked at me. Thinking I didn't catch him doing it even though I was staring right at him.

"Well, it has been a full day... Nearly." So that was proof that I really can't live without him. He held onto my hand and we wandered into the Hilton. Oh my gosh. This place was just like I'd expected it to be... Incredible. It felt like I was in a palace or something.

"So you like it here?" Harry questioned me; half smiling. I think he already knew that I loved this place. Considering I'd never been in before.

"Love it." The truth and nothing but the truth. I don't think I'd ever been anywhere as spectacular in my life. Fair enough it was only a 'swanky' hotel. Well more than swanky in fact.

"Let's go and get something to eat." He was grinning at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was lucky I'd put one of my best dresses on for coming here. I wouldn't have wanted to wander in here looking like a tramp anyway. Harry led me into the huge dining area. All the tables were covered in deep red cloths and had matching napkins. The cutlery was laid out in order, of course. The carpet was deep red also and there were huge windows on the other side of the room. Trust me too notice all the little things that other people wouldn't be too bothered about.

"Come right this way." One of the waiters (Dave) said too us.

*Half an Hour Later*

"I'm stuffed." I rested back in my chair, feeling bloated. I'd just managed to finish off a full plate of pasta. They didn't exactly hold back with the amount they put on the plate. It was delicious though.

"You wanna go now then?" Harry asked sweetly; sipping his diet coke.

"If that's ok." I smiled and he nodded; grinning back. He got up and pulled my chair out for me. Just like a true gentlemen. He used too always tell me how unromantic he was. What a liar. I got up and Harry took hold of my hand. My heart flipped every little gesture he made. Why did he have to be so amazing all the time? We were just about too exit the dining area when I remembered about the bill. "Don't you need to pay for all that?" I asked; a little worried.

"It's already payed for. So's the room." His eyes were glistening with excitement with a slight hint of slyness. Seriously, what the heck did this boy have planned? We went up in the lift, too make the journey quicker. The fact we were both a bit lazy just made us want to take the quicker way up. "When we get out the lift... Close your eyes." He already had a smug smile spreading across his face. Definitely had something planned. The lift doors opened and we stepped out. I jammed my eyes shut, just like he'd ask. Harry held onto my left hand, dragging me along a corridor. We stopped after a few minutes and I heard the clicking of a door opening. I was forced to turn left as the door clicked shut. "Open your eyes beautiful." Slowly reopening my eyes, I glanced around the surrounding area. This place was amazing.

"Wow." That was seriously all I could say.

"Glad you like it." He never stopped smiling. Surprised his jaw wasn't hurting. He slid his hand from my shoulder up too my cheek. Sending a strange sensation through my body; making me shiver. He let out a small laugh then kissed me passionately. Not that I wasn't expecting it. We got more into it then, everything getting more heated as he pushed my back against the wall. Only gently though. He lay his hands on either side of my head and brought his lips back too mine with more force. More passion as well. So I pulled away and ducked underneath his arm, running away from him.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" He edged closer to me; breathing heavily.

"Well, come in here and you'll find out." I winked at him and started giggling away too myself. I pushed the bedroom door open and wandered my way in. Could say I was teasing him a little. Strong arms secured around my waist, taking me by surprise. Spinning me round, Harry pressed his lips against mine again. Even more eager than before. He'd already decided to leave his top behind in the front room. Not that I minded too much. He lifted me up and rested me down on the bed. Trust me, it didn't end there. This would be a night to remember.

* * *

*The next morning*

I'd woken up and smiled too myself. Harry was still asleep beside me; looking adorable. I looked around the bedroom floor seeing items of clothing scattered everywhere. I was about to try and slip out of the bed quietly but Harry secured his arm around my bare waist.

"No." He moaned when I tried to pull away from his grip.

"Just let me get some clothes on would you." I started laughing at his persistence.

"Not like I haven't seen you naked before anyway." He winked at me so I pushed him away.

"Trust you." I rolled my eyes and got up out of the bed, pulling on my bra and wrapping the sheet around my bottom half.

"Shame to cover such a nice ass." He just didn't give up.

"Pervert." I mumbled; trying to be quiet about it. Instead it came out in a bit of a shouting form. My cheeks were already burning with embarrassment because of him. I dragged one of the sheets of the bed and wrapped it more securely around me. I ran into the front room and grabbed my 'get ready' bag. If that's what you'd like to call it. Then escaped into the bathroom; locking the door behind me. I yanked on clean clothes and spritzed perfume on my wrists and neck. It was fair to say I looked like a total mess. Pulling my hair back into a tight ponytail, I rummaged through my wash bag for a bobble. Once I'd finally found one, I tied my hair back and left the bathroom.

"You were in there for about an hour." Harry spoke sarcastically. He was fully clothed now. I'd only been in about ten minutes; if that.

"Ten minutes actually and I had to get myself ready." I was just stating the obvious.

"You didn't have too. You wanted too, there's a difference." The cheeky shit. I wanted to slap him right then but then I couldn't manage to do it. The times when I hated being such a softy with him.

"No, I did have too actually. I need to get home by half nine. Dad has something planned for the d-" I was stopped short when my phone started ringing loudly. I rushed over to it. 'Unknown number' was showing up on my screen. I answered it; reluctantly.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line; it wasn't a proper greeting.

"Lola." A grotty voiced man spoke down the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Worry was starting to make my voice tremble and my frown line was starting too crumple my forehead. Harry kept on mouthing 'who is it?' or 'what's going on?' but I just waved my hand at him. Making him stop.

"Your dad will be dead soon. Your mum's already gone. If you want to save him. Be at the old warehouse on Gosforth Lane in ten minutes... Or else." The other phone line bleeped and my mouth fell open. I couldn't speak at first. Shock and worry seeped through every inch of my body. Harry was shaking me.

"Take me to the old warehouse on Gosforth Lane." I spoke urgently, collecting together the few things I had with me.

"What?" Harry was confused by my sudden outburst.

"JUST DO IT!" I accidently shouted at him. He looked hurt but just nodded at me. Grabbing my things out of my hands and taking his own things. I grabbed the room key and we left. Making a quick stop at the reception area too drop the room key off. I prayed my dad was still alright. God knows who that was on the other side of the phone. I was soon to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

*10 minutes later*

We'd finally arrived at the seriously creepy looking warehouse. It sent a shiver rippling down my spine just by the look of it. Harry had already noticed my sudden change in behaviour.

"You want me to go in first?" He asked cupping my chin in his fingers.

"No. I don't want you to come in with me. I'll do it alone and if anything happens, I'll scream. Then you can feel free to enter in as dramatic a way as you like." I tried to make a little joke out of it but my voice was too urgent. My hands were already shaking and my lips already quivering. I took one deep breathe in and out. Then braved it and stepped into the place. The smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in the air making my lungs close up a little. There were patches of puddles in random places. The place was pretty empty. It was dark as well apart from the little light coming in through the tiny windows. Something shifted inside the room and my head snapped round. There was nobody else in sight.

"Lola..." Came a groan from somewhere inside that terrible place. I couldn't make out who the voice belonged too but it sounded familiar. I pulled my mobile out my pocket, shining a light onto where the voice had just come from. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets and my mouth nearly hit the floor. It was dad; tied up to a chair with dirty pieces of rope. He looked so weak and it nearly killed me. I went straight to him. Collapsing too my knees.

"Oh god, Dad! What the hell? WHO DID THIS TOO YOU?" I tried to keep calm. I just couldn't manage it though. This was my dad for Christ's sake! Whoever else was here, sure didn't like my family. "So where are you then? Come on show your face! You wanted me here, so I'm here!" I screamed it. Harry had obviously heard but decided not to enter.

"They aren't here anymore sweetie." My dad just whispered it out. All he could manage. I didn't even notice the small puddle of blood that had formed just above my dad's head. I untied the ropes with difficulty. My hands were burning by the time I'd gotten the ropes off. "I love you; my little girl." Dad touched my face briefly. I hadn't realised how pale his face was because I couldn't see it properly before.

"Oh no dad, you are not going anywhere. Come on; stay with me!" I practically screamed it at him. Not in a mean way though. "HARRY, GET IN HERE!" I shouted for him but there was no response. No footsteps sounded from the warehouse entry. Nothing happened. "HARRY?" I screamed again. Just to get more of the same problem. No response. I lifted my dad out of the warehouse; not without a struggle though. He's not exactly as light as feather. I fell to the floor outside. Dropping my dad. Harry was nowhere to be seen. The car boot was open so I went to investigate. I went to scream but nothing left my mouth. Harry was in the boot, tied up with rope. Just like my dad had been. He had tape over his mouth and his eyes were shut. Tight shut. I ripped the tape off his mouth. I shook him a few times but nothing happened. "Come on Harry. Wake up!" Both my dad and Harry were on the brink of death. I opened the back door of the car and placed my dad inside. I yanked my phone out of my pocket to find I had no signal. Brilliant. At least I could make emergency calls. I dialled '999' and was shaking violently. I needed something to defend myself with in case this physco decided to try and attack me. I looked around and found a big piece of metal just next to the warehouse. The ambulance was on its way by this time and I was shitting myself nearly. I was petrified. If this person decided to come back for me... Then maybe none of us would survive. People might even start believing I tried to murder the two people I love most in the entire universe. Why they'd believe trash like that anyway was beyond me but some people could be pretty dense. I wandered around the sides of the car trying to pick up a signal. I got one bar and used the precious time it stayed too ring Louis. I would've rung Sanne or the others but I just needed Louis here. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Lo, what's up?" He seemed pretty calm; slightly breathless.

"Come to the old warehouse on Gosforth Lane! NOW! I'm not joking Lou just get here!" I said all that, and then cut him off. I didn't want any excuses or too answer any of the questions he had been brewing up. Louis didn't live too far away from here. About ten minutes; in the car it'd only be five. I gripped onto the metal bar with all the power in me. I was terrified; I didn't know what to do. I kept peering around the area and didn't dare re-enter the warehouse. The place had already scared me enough for one day. I heard a loud groan from behind me and swung round. The pole just hitting thin air. I looked in the back seats of the car; it wasn't dad. I went round to the boot of the car. It was Harry that had made the noise.

"Harry! Oh god, I thought you were dead!" I cried out and a tear left my right eye.

"I ...love... you." His words came out in stutters and he reached his hand out towards me. He was so weak that it made me feel awful. All I could do was try and keep him awake. He was already trying to say his goodbyes. I wouldn't let him.

"You're not going to leave me now. I won't let you. Ever." I was shaking terribly. His eyes grew wide and he tried to shout something at me but I couldn't make out what he was telling me. He collapsed again; before I could make out what he was telling me.

"LOLA!" I heard Louis scream. I was shoved out of the way and Louis grabbed the metal pole right out of my hands. My eyes were shut tight so I didn't know what was happening after that. Then I heard something fall to the ground and my eyelids flung open. Apart from it wasn't Louis on the floor; it was a man with a mask on. The smell of stale alcohol floated aimlessly in the air. Not to mention the disgusting smell of cigarette smoke. Louis swung his arms around me. Nearly knocking the air right out of me. "Are you ok?" He asked me; his smooth hand resting on my face. Making my belly do a little flip. I'd never noticed how gorgeous his eyes were before. They were a deep glistening blue.

"I'm fine... Thank you." There was quite a long pause between both things I said.

"There's no need to thank me." He said, smiling. His hand was still resting on my face.

"You saved my life. So there is a need." I was getting slightly breathless and I wasn't sure why. Louis had never had this effect on me before. It was even beginning too freak me out. I could see it in Louis' eyes too. We weren't doing anything. Just staring into each other eyes. Then his lips met mine and my heart leaped. I realised what I was doing then forced myself to pull away. "Shit..." Oh bollocks. I'd just kissed my best friend while my boyfriend was lying in the boot of a car nearly on his death bed. Worst girlfriend ever.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I um..." He didn't know what to say about it either. I think we were both in a huge amount of shock. What worried me most was what I'd say too Harry. Would I tell him? Would I not? So many questions started spinning around my head. Then the sound of sirens came flooding around the area we were at. Police cars and ambulances came sliding round the corner of the street. Paramedics and police officers leaped out of the cars before they'd even stopped.

"What happened?" One of the police officers asked me. Making my head go even fuzzier.

"That guy on the floor rang me about an hour ago telling me he was holding my dad hostage here... So ... Well, me and my boyfriend were staying in the Hilton and we came along to rescue him... And he was awake when I went inside alone to get him out..." The officer nodded while writing down notes.

"So is this your boyfriend?" He asked, pointing towards Louis.

"No." We both said at the same time. "That's my boyfriend in the boot." I continued.

"How did he end up like that?" I hated it when police officers insisted on having a session of question time.

"I don't know. I was in the warehouse saving my dad at the time. I shouted for Harry too come in but after a few times of trying and not getting a response... I lifted my dad out alone and found Harry lying in the boot." I was stuttering every so often. I felt extremely awful. For more reasons than one.

"I think we have enough evidence for now. We'll need you down at the station later. Thank you." The police officer walked away straight after that. To think that this would be all over the news by the afternoon was just great. I didn't want everybody to know. Shame that they were all going to find out.

"You want a lift to the hospital?" Louis asked; not giving me proper eye contact. All I did was nod at him. After earlier; everything just felt incredibly awkward. The fact I'd just agreed to get a lift off him to the hospital; I was beginning to regret. Awkward journey ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

The car journey was complete and utter tension-filled silence. Not exactly the kind of atmosphere I was looking forward too.

"I-" We both started at the same time. Letting out a few nervous giggles after. "Want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't of done what I did." Louis was the one to finish that off. He looked the most serious I think I'd ever seen him. I chose not to make eye contact while replying. I felt awkward; very awkward.

"Nothing we can do about it now." I sounded stern and a bit harsh. I never meant too but that's the way it came out. I guess I was still uncomfortable about what happened earlier. "You wouldn't mind going with Harry would you? I just need to be with my dad right now." As much as I truly loved Harry, my dad was everything to me. I wouldn't lose him. I'd already lost my mum; I wouldn't be able to handle losing him. I guessed it would hurt just as much if I was too lose Harry. I ran over to the stretcher that my dad was on and Louis ran towards Harry. "Hey dad, I'm here now." His eyes were open and he was smiling at me. He didn't look all that good. This worried me a lot.

"Hey love. I'll be... fine. Go...with-" He paused to choke. "Harry." I shook my head at him but he just nodded. "Go." I did as he wished. I pecked his cheek and said I'd visit him later. Then rushed over towards Harry who wasn't awake. In fact, he was the closest thing towards death I'd ever seen anyone. I was busy running after the nurses who were pushing him to the theatre by the sounds of things.

"Possible cardiac arrest... Brain haemorrhage... Lung Puncture." These were all little clips of what I heard from the nurses. I nearly collapsed at how bad some of the other things said sounded. I launched forward and grabbed onto one of the nurses jackets. Making her spin right round too face me.

"Will he survive?" It was already clear I had little hope of him surviving. The grim look on the nurse's face also told me otherwise.

"We aren't sure yet." She left after that. Rushing off into the theatre with the other nurses. My knee's hit the floor and nearly smashed. I just broke down. Why did it always have to be the people I loved that had too die? It was my fault that Harry was so close to death anyway. If I'd let him come in with me then maybe he might of survived. In fact, he most likely would of. Instead I tried to act brave and go in alone. Without thinking of what might happen to him. Louis came down beside me; wrapping his arms around me. Both of us were in tears now. It didn't feel awkward like it had before. My stomach was beginning to hurt and I felt sick. I didn't know what was happening. I turned away from Louis and that's when it happened. I was sick all over the floor at the same time as being in tears. Louis pulled my hair back from my face and started rubbing the top half of my back.

"Lola calm down. You'll be ok." Louis was pulled away from me then and a nurse pulled me up from the ground. Leading me into a room somewhere. I didn't want to leave though. What if Harry came out and I wasn't there?

"Can I go back please?" I asked; even though I did feel rotten.

"Sorry Hun, but you need to be seen by a doctor." I honestly thought she was joking at first. I'd been sick three times. I didn't need a doctor, I'd be fine. I was about to tell the nurse I'd be fine but she pushed me into a small room.

"So, who've we got here?" The doctor asked cheerily. He looked at me like he knew what was wrong already. Without doing any tests or anything.

"Lola." I felt as if I was about to be sick again.

"You look quite pale. So what's wrong?" I'd found out by this time that his name was Doctor Carlton. His hairline was starting to recede and he had a mini moustache. Told you I noticed all the little unimportant things.

"Well... I've been sick three times. I have stomach cramps... I was supposed to of started my periods a couple of weeks ago..." Oh shit. How had I only just worked out what was wrong? There was only one thing that it could be. I was pregnant. I must of looked mortified because the doctor looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" Had he seriously just asked me that? Like really?

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" The words just flooded out. Before I could even begin to stop them. I knew it was the truth before I'd even asked anyway.

"It seems that way. Have you had sexual intercourse within the past month or so?" The questions were just becoming more ridiculous by the second.

"No offence Doc, but do you really think I'd ask if I was pregnant if I hadn't?" I didn't mean to get all snotty with him. I just really wasn't in the mood. At least I no longer felt the need to puke everywhere. I stood up and left the room. I wasn't in the mood to care about how rude I was being. I didn't want to go back too Louis either. I'd just get another round of question time off him as well and I was in such awful mood that I decided to steer clear of causing any trouble. I was going to visit Rachel. After all, I'd hardly spoken to her since we first went back to school. We were still best friends. No amount of time apart could change that. I raced out of the hospital and dialled her number.

"Hey Hun, what's up?" Still the Rachel I remembered.

"Is it ok if I come round yours? I've got something to tell you and it's really important." I sounded a little bit rushed. Wouldn't exactly say I was very calm at that point in time.

"Yes of course. See you in a bit Hun." Then her end of the line went dead. I was lucky that she only lived two blocks away from the hospital. I decided to jog there. The belly cramps started again after I'd gotten past the first street. I despised them. I still couldn't decide whether to keep the baby or not. It would always be mine and Harry's child by blood but what if Harry didn't survive? I mean I couldn't look after a baby alone. I wasn't capable. Besides the fact I was only seventeen. I'd been with Harry for two years. It's hard to believe sometimes. Time just gets faster all the time. At times I wished there was a pause and rewind button. Just so I could change all the things I'd done wrong. Usually, people look forward to having children. Having their own cute baby too sing too sleep at night. That's not the way I saw it. I disagreed with abortion but I didn't know what to do. I still wondered what my dad would think. I doubted any parent would be pleased that their seventeen year old child was pregnant.

* * *

I stood in front of Rachel's door and banged on it with my clenched fist.

"Lola! It's so good to see you again!" She flung her arms around me; half choking me to death. When she finally let go; I took a deep breathe in and out. "So what's up?" She signalled me to go inside; then she shut the door. Her house had hardly changed since my last visit.

"Is anybody else in?" I asked curiously. Just because I only wanted Rachel too know all this; nobody else.

"No, just me for the time being." I could see her starting to worry.

"I'm pregnant." It came out quickly but she heard it. Rachel's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. Her chin nearly hit the floor. Something made me wish I hadn't said anything.

"Oh gosh... Who else knows?" She looked apologetic now but none of this was her fault. She knew that. I never replied. She clicked on pretty quickly. "Just me? Really? What about Harry?" She looked even more shocked than before.

"He's still in theatre. I never knew about it until about twenty minutes ago. What can I do though Rach? I mean it's not going to get any easier." My negative attitude towards all of it just wasn't helping anything. I couldn't be positive towards it though.

"When Harry comes around; ask what he wants as well. He deserves a say in all of it as well. Is there something else you want to tell me? 'Cause by the look on your face right now; I know there is. So spill." At times I really wished she couldn't read me like a book. I was still unsure whether to mention what happened with Louis or not. I trusted her though. So in a way; she deserved too know.

"Well... um..." I wasn't sure how to say it. Without making me sound like the horrid girlfriend that I most likely was.

"Come on Lo... You know you can tell me anything... So spill." Well, she was going to find out at some time anyway.

"Louis kissed me..."


	27. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
